


I will return to you/I will help you do so

by benchofindigo



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Multi, Polyamory, Thoughts of death, and all the ranger crew + max and eleanor will have their relationships, there will also be silver/madi at the end, this was supposed to be a crack fic but it turned angsty :)))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benchofindigo/pseuds/benchofindigo
Summary: James is a distinguished member of the navyHe is also a pirate...His life is complicated.Added to that, he is in love with his best friend and is sleeping with his best friend's wife.Oh, and John Silver, his second in command, is a pain in the ass.





	1. Torn Away

**Author's Note:**

> ok this fic is literally a mess. I'm so sorry. It was supposed to be a crack fic, but then I started writing in and it turned angsty instead... so yeah. Since it was supposed to be crack, it does have a happy ending though so keep that in mind :)  
> Hopefully the first chapter makes some sort of sense... tried to do something different and it didn't pan out like I wanted it to, but oh well.   
> Let me know what you think :)

He assesses his crew — all of whom are staring at him, begging for answers. He will further confuse them, stir the pot so to speak, make them even more angry than they already are. It is his only chance at survival.

He glances at Silver one more time to give him strength, then begins his speech.

“You have sacrificed everything for the Navy. You have to be away from your family and friends, have to put your life on the line every damn day on these waters, you follow their every order without complaint… and this is how they treat us? This is how they show their respect? By calling _us_ traitors? They are the ones betraying us!”

“Yeah!”

“This is bullshit!”

“Fuck them!”

“I say enough is enough!” James continues, “If they dare to call us traitors then they are going to regret ever doing so.”

A chorus of yeahs echoed across the ship. James has them exactly where he wants them. “We will not surrender, we will not bow down, we will not stand for this.”

“Yeah!” they cheer.

“Then what are we going to do?” Silver asks. There is a light in his eyes that fuels James’ own resolve.

James assesses his crew with a dark grin. “We are going to sail into that storm and dare them to follow us in.”

Silver’s eyes widen, but the rest of the crew are already too enraptured by James’ speech to realize the danger they are putting themselves into.

“Get to your positions!” James calls out, “we have a ship to sail!”

A chorus of cheers and yells ring across the ship as they scatter about, turning the ship towards the storm. James turns and puts up his spyglass to watch the navy ship waiting for them. They notice too late what James is doing, and though they scramble to follow, they have lost their advantage. James knows they will not dare enter the storm — the ship is too valuable to risk for that. Thankfully, James has no such qualms.

“This is practically suicidal,” Silver says, coming up beside him.

“What would you have me do?” James snaps back.

Silver stares at him, long and hard. “I thought the whole point of this was for you to find a solution that _wouldn’t_ get the whole crew killed.”

“If they do their jobs right, they’ll be fine.”

Silver’s eyes tighten. “It’s a storm, nothing is predictable.”

“Do you want us to stop and surrender to the navy?” James sneers, “from what I remember you were decidedly against that plan not too long ago.”

“No,” retorts Silver, glaring back at James, “but I also didn’t factor you wanting to die into the equation.”

“What the fuck you talking about?”

Silver shakes his head. “You can’t save Thomas if you’re dead.”

He storms away, leaving James staring at Silver’s back, more angry and annoyed than anything else. What the fuck did Silver know? He's doing this for Thomas, everything he is doing, is for Thomas.

He shakes his head and turns to stare out at the upcoming storm. This is going to be one hell of a ride.

+

James stared at his rotten fucks of a crew. Covered in dirt and grime, not having washed properly in months. They were disgusting. Most of them rushing off to whore houses or pubs when they docked. That was the luxury of their ship — the navy was more lenient to turning a blind eye to the wrong doings of his men than they would a regular ship. After all, they weren’t technically underneath the navy banner.

Silver came up beside him, arms crossed as he assessed the crew as well. His presence never failed to make James bristle, and he forever lamented the fact that Silver was his second in command. He knew his stuff, James couldn’t deny that, but the man was just so… annoying.

“Cooley has a sore shoulder and is overcompensating on the left, putting the others at risk on the rig. I would switch him to muck duty while it heals,” Silver said. That was another thing, Silver knew everything about the crew, from the lewd gossip, to the more concerning matters. He was also liked throughout, which was saying something about a high-ranking member of the navy. Most were hated or barely tolerated, James included. Yes, Silver was an integral member of the crew — one that couldn’t be replaced. Didn’t mean he had to like him.

“So, change him,” James grunted.

“Yes,” pressed Silver, “but thing is no one knows about his shoulder. He is keeping it to himself.”

Ah — part of the reason Silver was so loved was because James did a lot of his dirty work. James couldn’t exactly say when it had started, but whenever a change to the crew needed to happen that would put Silver in bad standing, he got James to do it to save face. It was annoying, but James didn’t mind all that much. After all, it was better that James was disliked. Besides, whenever James needed something unpleasant done Silver would rise up to the task, spinning his magic and getting the crew to follow with minimal if any complaining.

With a sigh, James nodded his head, setting himself to task. It was a good thing they were almost at port.

+

Through some fucking miracle, they make it out alive. The storm had been hell, testing everyone’s strength and resolve. They lost good men, but James believes it was a sacrifice worth paying. The navy is nowhere in sight after all. The problem, however, is that now they are stuck in the doldrums. Not a single wisp of wind in sight.

They are running out of food and water which is another problem. One that needs to be addressed right away. James doesn’t have the willpower to do so.

There is also the problem with the fact that the rest of the crew are mad at him now that their minds have calmed down. Yeah, it looks like a mutiny is about to break loose.

James can’t bring himself to care.

+

James made sure ever hair was correctly in place and his beard carefully trimmed to perfection. He had to look proper when giving his statement after all.

“Lord Hamilton,” James said, standing to attention in front of Lord Hamilton’s desk.

“Captain McGraw,” Lord Hamilton said in return. He looked up and they stared at each other for several seconds before cracking into laughter. “James, how are you?”

“I’m doing well, and you Thomas? Still hanging in there?” James asked with a smile.

Thomas sighed. “Navy generals are constantly breathing down my neck at all hours. Oh, what I wouldn’t give to go out with you to the seas and be away from all of this nonsense.”

“You wouldn’t last a day,” James countered.

“You’re probably right,” Thomas sighed, “So, what have you got to report”

James prattled away, reporting the required stats and needed information. Thomas wrote it all down, asking a couple of question here or there. Standard procedure. Finally, the boing stuff was out of the way and Thomas brought out some expensive scotch, pouring them both a couple fingers.

“So, how is Miranda?” James asked, it was no secret that James and Miranda were sleeping together. James had been incredibly worried when they had first started, but his worries were unfounded. Miranda had told Thomas right away and he had been perfectly fine with it. James had kept waiting for the guillotine to fall, but it never did. In fact, sleeping with Miranda had brought Thomas and him closer together… if that made any sense at all.

“She is doing well,” said Thomas, “she’ll be eager to see you. Are you available to come over for dinner?”

James smiled, he always loved sharing a meal with the Hamiltons and wouldn’t miss such an occasion for the world. “Of course, I’ll be over around six?”

“Perfect.”

They then fell into the easy rhythm of good friendship, catching up on each other’s affairs and sharing little jokes. James complained at length about Silver, to which Thomas only laughed with a twinkle in his eye, saying he would like to meet the fellow one day. Not if James had any say in it. He would like to keep the good things in his life separate from the… not so good things. In return Thomas griped and groaned about his father, to which James could only offer his sympathies in return. Alfred Hamilton was a right fucking bastard if James did say so himself. James was forever thankful that the senior Hamilton was never involved with his own affairs or else his sliver of freedom would be torn from his grasp.

It was one of those pleasant conversations that there was never enough time for. Far too soon, someone knocked on Thomas’ door requiring his attention and James had other matters to attend to. With a sigh, both of them got up and said their good byes… and if their handshake upon departure was a bit lingering… well no one had to know about that.

+

Out of some miracle, the wind starts up again before the stores get to drastic levels, though it is still too low for comfort. James is surprised. He has heard of ships being stranded out in the doldrums for months without a hope for wind. Many of those crew members dying from thirst and hunger. James had almost believed that would have been their fate, but no, it seems fate has other ideas.

Those ideas turn out to be his crew actually going through with their mutiny. While stranded, the crew had been too tired and weak to actually do anything about their resentment towards James. Now that they have hope once again, they are through with James, and his “lies” as they have decided to call it.

Lies! Pah, he had spoken the truth and nothing but the truth. They are all just worried they will never be able to port in England again, the cowards.

“If we had just talked to them they might have explained things.”

“It was probably all just a mistake or misunderstanding. We proved our guilt by running.”

“Do you think its too late?”

James doesn’t tell them that there was no misunderstanding, that it had all been a set-up. They wouldn’t believe him, and James doesn’t give a fuck.

“If we tie up Captain Flint and give him to the navy… tell them he forced us to flee, they might be lenient to us,” one bright young idiot says. That would actually be their best option now that James thinks on it. He won’t let that happen.

That doesn’t stop them from trying.

+

They were to set out to the coasts of Spain and spy on the ships departing on long voyages, specifically those heading off to Nassau. The island was one of much contention, with both countries bidding for ownership of the small island. It was fucking stupid in James’ opinion. He had been there a couple of times, and there was nothing special about the place. Just sand, brothels, and alcohol. It was a wild thing and beyond saving — not meant for control.

Despite James’ beliefs, he still had to do his duty, which was gathering intelligence on Spanish plans. So, he got his crew ready and prepared for the launch.

“Leaving again so soon?” It was Thomas, having somehow gotten free from his affairs. James smiled fondly at the man, he would miss him, like he always would, on the voyage.

“Aye, just got word this morning.”

“Miranda will be most disappointed to hear so.”

“Send her my apologies then.”

Thomas shook his head with a chuckle, looking around the docks. “So where are you off to next?”

“You know I can’t tell you, its confidential.”

“You’ll end up reporting to me anyways.”

“I know, but that is after a successful mission when there is no chance of being caught.”

Thomas nodded, they knew all too well the dangers that came with James’ line of work. “Still I wish I had some idea where you were heading. I worry about you.”

It was things like that which made James’ heart beat faster in his chest. “And I worry about you too —stuck here with all of those politicians. How do you not go mad?” James said, trying to cheer things up.

“I do not know, perhaps it is the knowledge that you will return to me.” If a passer by were to hear such a statement, they would have thought it such an odd thing to say. James, however, was used to such bold declarations, and soft words. It brought him much needed comfort on cold unforgiving nights out at sea. Not that James thought too much into why that may be so.

“I’ll always return. I promise,” said James, and he knew that no truer words had ever been spoken.

+

Five of them approach James. The rest hanging back to make sure that James has no where to go. James will not go down without a fight. He’ll die before he lets them take him back to the navy.

He takes out his gun and points it at the leader of the five. The man visibly gulps, but doesn’t back down. James has to admit he is a bit impressed.

“Don’t be difficult,” the man growls.

“Then leave me alone,” James snaps back. This is not going to end well.

“You are outnumbered and outmatched, please just surrender, we don’t want to hurt you.”

“Oh really,” James sneers, “what, you think all your problems are going to be solved by handing me over to the navy? They’ll still hang you all for traitors.”

He can see his words getting to some of them, but the main five don’t even flicker their eyes.

“It’s over Flint, give it up.”

James really does hate that name.

They take another step forward. James repositions the gun at the first guy’s head.

“Now now now, let’s all settle down alright?”

It’s Silver, coming up to stand beside James, smiling his little half smirk that so many people bought. James narrows his eyes him, but Silver pays him no mind, keeping all his attention on the rest of the crew.

“How long have you sailed under Captain Flint?” he asks.

There is some muttering throughout the crowd, finally someone speaks up, “about three years now?”

“Three god damn years,” Silver repeats, “you would think a man like that would earn some shred of loyalty out of you rotten fucks.”

James has to admit, he is a bit surprised.

“We are out in the middle of nowhere because of him,” one of the men argue. It says something about James’ captaincy that he hardly knows any of their names.

“True,” Silver concedes, “but you agreed to follow him.”

“That’s only because he deceived us!”

“And how did he deceive you?” Silver asks. He genuinely sounds curious, though James knows it is all just an act. 

“I… I…” the man sputters, “we should have surrendered to the navy!” he finally blurts out.

“Hmm, so that is what you are planning now? To wrap Captain Flint up like a gift and present him to the dear old navy?”

There are some hesitant nods.

“Even after all the shit he has gone through for you lazy fucks? All the extra pay you receive because of him, all the blind eyes he turns when you visit whore houses? All those extra privileges you have because Captain Flint is so god damn good at his job? Ever thought of that? You all owe him ten times over.”

James can see that most of them are starting to reevaluate things, and James is once again in awe over the way Silver can master words. It rivals his own ability, and certainly beats it in this situation… though granted, James hadn’t really tried. He hadn’t really cared to try.

Then one of the main guys shakes his head. “That still didn’t give him the right to mark us as criminals for the rest of our lives.”

The others start nodding their heads again, the spell once more broken.

“That may be so, but don’t you think it’s a bit unfair to betray your Captain in such a way?”

“What would you suggest we do?” one of them asks.

“Let Captain Flint leave on one of the longboats and you lot can make your way back to England and explain things from there. You owe him that much.”

James stares at Silver in confusion. What the fuck is that man playing at?

+

Another mission gone successfully, more information available for her majesty’s disposal. Sometimes James wondered what it was all for.

James had to stay behind for a bit to make sure the stolen cargo was locked and loaded properly. He didn’t exactly know where it went, probably to some rich merchant’s pocket, but he didn’t care. He was just doing his duty as he was told to.

Finally, he managed to slip away and so he hurried through the streets, eager to get to the Hamilton household. He was supposed to have a formal meeting with Thomas the next day, but he couldn’t wait. He had missed his two friends more than words could say and so why should he be parted from them a moment longer?

He strode up to their home and knocked on the door, slightly breathless. The doorman answered and let him in without a word, his face a common sight in the home. He handed the man his coat then went and waited in the parlour. The flames from the fireplace seemed to dance merrily as if to welcome him.

He went over to the bookshelf, making note of the titles. Most were ones that he recognized from previous visits, but there are a few new ones added since he had been gone. One of them was in Spanish, a language he still had yet to learn, and something of which Silver teased him mercilessly for. There are even actual pirates who could speak the tongue better than him, but James just hasn’t found the time to learn. Perhaps one day.

“James!”

James turned around to see Thomas striding towards him, and before he could get a word in edgewise, he was crushed into a gigantic hug. “Welcome home,” Thomas whispered into James’ ear, making his heart stutter.

“It’s good to be back,” James replied as Thomas pulled back, though his hands remained on James’ shoulders. They remained standing there, looking into each other’s eyes and smiling like idiots. It sent a blush running through James’ cheeks and he wondered what had gotten into him.

“Well look at you two, starting without me.”

They both turned to see Miranda approach them, all beauty and grace. Though they are no longer quite so close, Thomas had kept a hand on James’ shoulder and was rubbing a soothing thumb into James’ skin. It felt nice.

Miranda leaned over and kissed James on the cheek. Smile bright and eyes sparkling. “Thomas here has missed you terribly,” she teased.

“I must admit the same,” James said, “and you as well, of course.”

The pair chuckled and James felt a warmth spread through his chest. Yes. It was good to be back home.

+

Much to James’ surprise, the crew all start nodding their heads, agreeing with the moronic plan of Silver’s, which James fails to see how it will make anything better. He will just die on a boat in the middle of nowhere. He would rather die fighting.

“To make sure that everything goes smoothly, I will accompany Captain Flint.”

What?

James turns to look at Silver, searching the man’s face for any sign that he is joking or creating a ruse. There is none. Silver doesn’t even look at him, instead going over to one of the boats and readying it for departure.

The crew seem confused as well, but they dare not interfere. Silver has always had that effect on them. James, however, needs answers.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Silver side-eyes him. “Saving your ass.”

“By sending us out all alone on a longboat?”

“Yes,” Silver says tightly.

“I fail to see the logic in this.”

“Well, that’s your problem.”

Silver leaves the conversation at that, turning and going to have a conversation with Billy. Throughout it, Billy keeps glancing over between Silver and James, eyes going wider with every second. He seems a bit perturbed at the end of it, but nods his head. James remains confused.

At this time, the longboat is ready for departure and so Silver goes and climbs down to it. James hesitates for a moment, but he has lost whatever power he could have garnered in this situation. Silver is the one orchestrating this play now and so James must follow it through.

He glances around one final time around his ship. It will not be considered his ship any longer, and the thought sends a sharp pain through his heart. He has been through a lot with this ship, it is almost like a second home to him, and now… well he has lost Thomas and Miranda, makes sense for him to lose his ship as well.

He climbs down the side to the boat where Silver is waiting for him. Without a word, they push off.

+

James was sleeping back at his small flat when it hit him. He didn’t normally sleep there, usually residing in the guest ballroom at the Hamilton’s, but he had stayed up late at a meeting with his superiors and it would have taken him too long to get to their home and he needed to be up early the next morning, so he crashed at his flat instead.

While surrounded by the loneliness of the seldom used room, he realized with a start that he was in love with Thomas Hamilton.

This wasn’t a brotherly type of love, or the love between friends. This was a full on romantic love. This was a problem.

It was well known that being a sodomite was strongly viewed down upon in society. Even worse, if you were in the Navy, which James was. Worse still, he was sleeping with the wife!

Now as he thought about it, he realized that he loved her equally as much and didn’t want their relations to end, only thing was, he now wanted Thomas to be a part of those activities.

Now, he didn’t know how Thomas felt about it all. After all, he was totally fine letting James sleep with his wife and James doubted Thomas had outside relations, but including Thomas into the mix couldn’t happen. It was just too dangerous — if they were found out James’ career would be ruined and all of their reputations would be in tatters. No, it just couldn’t happen.

Problem was, James doubted that he could hold back his feelings now that he had realized them, for he could never lie to either of the Hamiltons. From every angle that he looked at it, it just wouldn’t work.

Though it hurt for him to admit it, he was going to have to stay away from them. The thought broke his heart, but it was for the best. Or so he told himself.

+

James rows, but he is only putting a half-ass effort into it. He should be dead, hell he basically is, just waiting for the inevitable to happen. Prolonging it if you will. There is no point after all, he doesn’t even have a ship anymore.

Behind him, Silver is rowing away, putting all his effort into taking them who knows where. He can feel the glare Silver is sending him, knows that if he turns around he’ll see murder in Silver’s eye, but he can’t bring himself to care. He has his own demons that are currently consuming him, his own fury which has no outlet, so therefore is tearing him up on the inside, piece by piece.

The silence is deafening, even though the surrounding area is far from silent. The water is sloshing against their skiff, the slap of oars dipping into the water, the sound of seagulls cawing in the air. James doesn’t register any of it and he’s sure Silver is the same, though for different reasons. James, because he wishes he was alone and is desperate to pretend that he is, and Silver because he wishes James would speak, but can’t find the words to make him do so.

Five, ten minutes pass like this and the tension just keeps on rising. James doesn’t know why they are still rowing.

“It isn’t all lost you know,” Silver says, breaking the tentative balance. James isn’t pleased with the development. He doesn’t respond.

“We can still find a way out of this,” Silver continues, “there is always a way.”

The statement is so illogical and stupid that James feels forced to respond. “Always a way? There is no way out of this. What the fuck were you doing coming along with me? You do realize you have just signed your death warrant.”

“No I haven’t,” Silver says, a hard edge entering his tone, “you want to know why? Because from where I stand, I have a much better chance of making it through life unscathed with you, than I do getting arrested by the navy.”

James snorts, so that’s why Silver is here, he should have known. Well, sucks for Silver since they are in the middle of no where with no chance of rescue.

“We are going to find a way out of this,” continues Silver, “because you are the most determined, lucky bastard that I have ever met. Yes, you have potentially lost the loves of your life, but that shouldn’t stop you. In fact, it should compel you to do the exact opposite. It should force you to fight, to take England by storm and show them how wrong they were to mess with James McGraw, and at the end of it all? You’re going to fucking get your loves back.”

James turns his head to take in Silver’s face. He is staring at James earnestly, a fierce determination in his eyes that matches his strokes.

He doesn’t feel particularly motivated by Silver’s speech, but he does feel a bit better that someone at least still believes in him. He turns back around, looking up at the sky, it was a warm day, and he bets there will be many more of them to come. Dehydration will be their first killer, unless they succumb to drinking sea water that is, then the death will be much quicker, leaving the seagulls a nice snack… _seagulls._

“Head that way,” James says, pointing to where the seagulls can be seen in the distance. “There’s land there.”

They both start rowing quickly, and James swears Silver has a shit-eating grin on his face, though James knows it is misplaced. It was luck, the reason he noticed the birds, only luck.

+

The next couple of days were hell. He managed to keep himself busy, but there was an ache in his heart and his mood was certainly shitty. His crew made sure to give him a wide berth, and even his superiors seemed to notice a behaviour change.

Thankfully, they were soon to be leaving for a small trip out. Doing normal navy work so that their ship could still be registered as active and in the line of duty. That would mean a couple of days where he wouldn’t feel guilty about his absence, though he doubted his mood would improve.

On the day they were to leave, James went down to the docks, bright and early, only to be stopped short upon noticing Thomas there. Of course he would be there. He must be worried sick. James had never felt so conflicted in his life, but he knew it was for the best that he remained apart.

But then, what was he to do? He didn’t have the strength to face him now, yet Thomas was blocking the path to the ship. For now, he stayed in the shadows, pondering his conundrum, hoping that Thomas would just leave. Then he noticed Silver arriving.

James watched as Silver took in and recognized the figure standing by their ship and then proceeded to approach him, wide grin on his face.

James gritted his teeth, knowing no good could come out of this, but being helpless to stop what was about to take place. Unfortunately, he was too far away to hear what was being said, but knowing Silver, nothing good.

Thomas turned to Silver and smiled hesitantly, reaching out to shake the offered hand. They chatted amicably for a bit, Silver gestured to the ship and Thomas nodded in understanding. James could only assume they were talking about the upcoming trip.

Then Thomas frowned and leaned in to talk to Silver. Already the man was earning Thomas’ trust. James was probably the only one immune to his charms. Silver’s eyes widened and something akin to surprise and understanding flashed across his face, which quickly turned into a frown. He glanced around to make sure that no one was around — thankfully he didn’t notice James — before leaning in close and started speaking really fast. What he could be saying, James had no clue.

As Silver talked, Thomas seemed at first surprised and wary, but slowly that wariness turned to relief and at the end joy seemed to be mixed in as well. Now that just confused James, for what on Earth could Silver have said that would make Thomas so happy?

Thomas seemed to be thanking Silver who was brushing it off, a decidedly un-Silver like thing to do. Then Thomas departed and Silver went aboard the ship.

James stayed standing in the shadows, not at all understanding what had just taken place, but of course, fearing the worst.

+

They reach the island at nightfall, tired, hungry, and in low spirits. Or at least, James is. Silver hasn’t really said much since they started heading towards land. James didn’t feel like filling in the silence either.

They are both too tired to actually do much other than pull the boat ashore and collapse on the sand. At least the night air is warm here so they don’t have to worry about catching a chill. Though that just means the daytime sun will be hell.

It will be something to worry about for the next day. Right now, James lets darkness take over him.

+

Silver made no mention of his chat with Thomas and James couldn’t very well bring it up, so for the next couple of days on their voyage James could only stew, letting his vile mood steep over everything. Thankfully, the mission was an easy one — they were basically just transporting cargo — and so moral wasn’t needed. James doubted he would have been able to give an inspiring speech, even if his life depended on it.

On the night before they were to be back in London, Silver entered James’ cabin, his serious business face on.

“What is it?” James asked, not even having the energy at this point to glare.

“We need to talk about your attitude.”

James knew this would come up eventually, yet that didn’t make the conversation any better. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Silver rolled his eyes, leaning his hands on the desk. “I’m sure you don’t, just as I’m sure Reilly isn’t convinced you’re going to feed him to the sharks tomorrow.”

“It’s not my fault Reilly has skin weaker than wet paper.”

Silver sighed. “That’s not the point.”

“Well then I’m certainly not seeing the point of this conversation.”

“The next mission we are going on _will_ be dangerous. We cannot go out there if every damn person on this ship is afraid of so much as breathing in your direction.”

“I acknowledge that my… behaviour has been less than pleasant as of late.”

“Less than being an understatement,” Silver muttered.

“But,” James continued, scowling at the other man, “I have always managed to do my job and will continue to do so for the foreseeable further.” He was lying through his teeth, but didn’t they say that if you lied enough it became the truth? Or something like that anyways. By the time their next mission comes around he would be ready to lead his men, regardless of how much his heart hurt.

Silver was silent for several moments, watching James, it was rather uncomfortable actually. Abruptly, he turned around and grabbed a chair, sitting down. James stared at him, not in the mood for whatever shenanigans Silver was up to.

“I once had a friend, a best friend,” Silver said.

What the fuck was Silver going on about? James made sure to glare daggers at the man, but Silver ignored it, continuing his story. “We trusted each other, kept each other safe. Both of us came from not so well off backgrounds, so we had to rely on each other. Anyways, I was lucky and had brains which enabled me to get a low-ranking position in the Navy. My friend… Solomon Little, not so much. He got a girl pregnant and because he was one of those rare few who had decency, he married her. Thing was, he couldn’t keep a job if his life depended on it, so of course, they were never well off.”

James, despite himself, felt himself become enraptured in the tale. He didn’t know its purpose or even if it was real or not, but he wanted to hear where it went.

“Anyways, if you remember, there was a harsh winter a couple of years ago — not a good time to be poor let me tell you. At this point, I had risen a couple of ranks and was generally well-liked. I had a career ahead of me. Solomon, not so much. He had just fathered his third child and was living in a dump when winter hit, he was in dire straights, couldn’t afford to feed his family or anything. Well, what is a man supposed to do in that sort of situation? He stole, how could he not? Just small things, like bread or cheese. Of course, in the end, he got caught. The ward on duty was a nasty one with a sick sense of justice, and sentenced the poor man to be hanged. Hanged! For stealing bread. Well, this was my friend, and I couldn’t let that happen, so I got him out. Wasn’t hard, just had to flash my rank and smile my smile and to this day they don’t know what happened. Solomon now lives further in land, and works on a farm.” Silver finished his story and leaned back as if that explained everything.

“And?”

“And what?” Silver asked.

“What the fuck was the point of that story?”

Silver shook his head, leaning forwards. “Point is, if you really have someone you can call a friend, you should be able to trust them to help you. Even if what you’ve done isn’t exactly legal.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Silver pauses for a couple of seconds before his face falls into a half-smirk, and he shakes his head, leaning back. “I don’t really know. Probably just miss him you know? You don’t realize how important someone is to you till they’re gone and though I don’t regret saving his life, if there had been any way to keep him around, I would have done it.”

James sighed perhaps he was too hard on his second in command. “I’m sorry you had to make that choice.”

“Yeah, well, at least I know I made the right one. I would forever regret losing my best friend because I was worried about my reputation.”

James felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He glanced up sharply at Silver, but Silver wasn’t paying attention, instead, he was reading the titles of the books James had brought along for the trip. James always brought some along to get him through the long nights.

“Well,” Silver said, noticing James watching him. He got up. “I better hit the sack. Busy day ahead.”

He left without another word, yet his words lingered, hanging in the air and surrounding James, taunting him, provoking him. It was a long night to say the least.

+

He finds himself waking up often throughout the night. His dreams being torturous forces calling out to him in a taunting manner. It is better to stay awake. As he sits under the night stars, with Silver asleep beside him, his mind recalls back to the conversation he had with the man. The one about Solomon Little.

Looking back on it now, James knows that Silver’s words were the driving force to make him go back to the Hamiltons. He doubted he would have gone so soon, if at all, if it hadn’t been for his right-hand man.

He can also see that Silver had set that conversation up. Even then, he was looking out for James’ best interests. Why? He cannot say, but James is coming to realize that he owes that man a lot.

+

As soon as his duties were done for the day, he hurried over to the Hamilton household. He had been stupid thinking it was a good idea to stay away, he could see that now. It didn’t, however, stop him from being nervous and so he paced around a little meadow about a mile outside of the estate before gathering his courage to approach the home.

When the doorman answered the door, his eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder, putting James on the alert. Surely they hadn’t already banned James from their home.

Then the man leaned forward and whispered, “Lord Alfred Hamilton is here.”

Oh… _Oh._ Well, fuck. James had never personally met the man, but he had heard some not so pleasant things from both Thomas and Miranda, and gossip from the higher ups in the Navy would lead one to believe the man was the spawn of Satan. Those things were usually exaggerated of course, but the man must not be the coziest of personalities.

“Well, who is it?” a harsh voice rang out. It could only belong to the Lord Hamilton. The doorman gestured for James to come in and though James wished he could be anywhere else there was nothing he could do. He stepped inside and handed the man his coat as he was led down the hall to the dinner table. There Thomas, Miranda and Lord Hamilton were seated, eating supper. Both Thomas and Miranda looked surprised upon seeing James — it felt like another punch in the gut.

“Who’s this?” Lord Hamilton demanded. He was an uncomely fellow, with sharp shrewd eyes and deep wrinkles. Thomas couldn’t have looked further from his predecessor.

Thankfully, Thomas had recovered at that point and got up. “Father, this is Lieutenant James McGraw, a friend of mine. James, this is my father, Lord Alfred Hamilton.”

“Pleasure to meet you my lord,” James said. There was no getting around how awkward this was, after all, there was no reason why James should be there.

“Please join us for supper,” Miranda said, ever the saving grace, though James really just wanted to flee. James awkwardly went over to sit down, keeping his eyes down, though he knew his attempts to draw attention away from himself were for naught.

“My son here was just proposing, before you interrupted,” Lord Hamilton said, “that we should pardon all the pirates in Nassau. Can you believe the absurdity of that? Tell me you have more sense than my supposed heir.”

James eyes flew to Thomas, who had an apologetic grimace on his face. While James knew that Thomas was in charge of figuring out a way to solve the Nassau problem — it was why James always reported his findings to him in case there was some useful tidbit Thomas could use — he hadn’t really known the full extent of that plan.

He had heard bits and pieces, but a full pardon… that was new, and totally left wing.

“Ahh… well, I…”

“See, the man is speechless with how absurd it is,” Hamilton said. James frowned. No, he was more just caught off guard. In fact, the more he thought on it, the plan actually made some sense.

“And to think, this is what he has been working on all this time. It’s a disgrace.”

James glanced over at Thomas who seemed so dejected it hurt James to see him that way. It also angered him that Thomas’ own father was the reason for it.

Without even thinking of his actions, he stood up. “I believe that his plan is functional, and his intent is good and true, and I find yours wanting sure. I will make a report to the navy that coincides with my statement. And now I think it’s time you left sir.”

Silence permeated the room. As it stretched out the words caught up with James and he nearly swayed with horror. Good God, what had he done? He was ruined.

He was about to take his words back, plead apologies and what not, when Alfred Hamilton got up and stormed out of the house.

James was still in shock as the sound of the door slamming echoed around the room. Miranda seemed to be just as disgruntled, but when he looked over at Thomas, he saw something akin to awe.

Thomas took off his wig and shook his head. “Did you just tell my father to leave his own home?”

Yes, yes he did, and while it was a crazy and stupid thing to do, he, in a way, didn’t regret it. “You’re a good man and someone should be willing to defend that.”

Thomas got up and James felt the need to explain, to recount, why he had stayed away… to apologize. The words died in his mouth as Thomas stepped forwards. He couldn’t even remember what he had meant to say when Thomas put his hands on his shoulder.

He knew what was about to happen, wanted it to happen, yet still he hesitated. It was a good thing that Thomas was so forward, since he continued on despite James’ hesitance, and leaned closer till finally they joined in a kiss.

At that moment everything fell into place, everything made sense and James felt like his soul and been cleansed. Funny, how an act that is supposed to be condemned felt like an act of God. He was a fool to believe he could have lived without this.

They pulled back, James staring in awe and Thomas with a light smile on his face.

“I do hope you two realize what you are about to get into.”

It was Miranda. James had forgotten she was also there, and he felt a stirring of guilt. Looking over at her, he could see that she looked worried. “Don’t get me wrong, I have wanted this to happen since I first saw you two interact, but you mustn’t kid yourself. Especially with how you have just angered Lord Hamilton.”

James grimaced, he did seem to have the worst timing, didn’t he?

Thomas squeezed James’ shoulder, looking resolute. “Whatever comes to pass with my father, we will handle it together. We have waited too long for this.”

James again felt a stab of guilt. “I must apologize for my… absence. I realized my feelings for you and got scared.”

Thomas chuckled. “Had a feeling that was it. We were both wondering when you would realize, wanted you to come to terms with it on your own so you could make the first move. Should have realized that would be how you would react.”

Miranda tutted. “I warned you that this would happen, you just wouldn’t listen.”

“I like to see that you two are talking about me behind my back,” James said dryly, but he was more amused than anything else. It showed that they cared.

“Well, can you blame us?” Miranda teased, James had to admit, she had a point. Miranda then got up. “Well, I guess I’ll retire for the night.”

Thomas frowned. “You don’t want to join us?”

She smirked. “I think for tonight you two should be on your own. How about I’ll join you two tomorrow?”

James was quite taken aback by how quickly this was happening. It seemed that Miranda and Thomas had discussed this in detail and knew how everything was going to work. If he was honest with himself, he would admit he was kind of relieved. He had no idea what he was doing.

“Are you alright with that James?” Thomas asked.

James nodded, a feeling of excitement running through his veins. With one final smirk, Miranda left the room, leaving Thomas and James to take the next step in their journeys together.

+

The sun is just starting to creep over the horizon. Silver will be up soon. James realizes just how desperate their situation is. There chances of survival are slim to none.

It hurts James to realize that he will not be able to fulfil his promise to Thomas of always returning to him. It will haunt him till he dies, which will likely be soon, but if there is an afterlife, that promise will surely haunt him there as well. He hates the thought.

Will Thomas be able to forgive him? Will Miranda?

James’ mind recalls back to the first night, and the night after and all those other nights in the month and a half that followed. Where the three of them had been together, exploring, learning, loving. He had never been so happy. Never felt so cherished, like he belonged somewhere. Looking around at the blasted island, he doubts he’ll ever achieve that again.

+

They were docked at a small port off the coast of Ireland. The last night before heading out on their arduous journey. Most of the men ran off to brothels, enjoying the taste of flesh before long days at sea. Only a skeleton crew was left behind to keep watch over the ship.

James was in his office going over the charts, making sure their exact course was set. In order for this to work, they were going to have to attack several crew ships and take their merchandise. James didn’t particularly like that part of the job, but it was necessary to maintain their cover.

There was a soft knock at the door. James looked up with a frown — there should be no need for him to be bothered at the moment. “Enter,” he called out, however, knowing he needed to hear this out, whatever blasted thing it may be.

In stepped Silver of all people, carrying a bottle of whiskey. What he was doing there, was beyond James’ comprehension. He had the night off, shouldn’t he be using it to indulge himself in lustful activities like all the other men?

Silver smirked at James’ annoyed and confused expression, placing the bottle down on the table. It was unopened, and James could tell it was quite expensive, which brought up the question as to where Silver had procured such an item.

“I wished to share a drink before we headed out,” Silver said, grabbing two mugs.

“With me?” James asked. It seemed entirely out of character for the man.

“Is there another James McGraw?” Silver asked, looking around.

“Flint,” James hissed.

Silver rolled his eyes. “No one is around, relax. Besides, I know how you hate the moniker.”

James frowned, while that may be true, the fact that Silver knew that was troubling. He looked up and found Silver studying him. It felt like he could read James’ innermost thoughts, see through his heavily fortified walls. The hairs on the back of James’ neck stood on end and his mouth was suddenly dry. It was an unpleasant feeling to say the least.

To distract himself, he reached forward and grabbed the bottle, assessing it. “This is good stuff.”

“Well, can’t bring the captain second hand sludge. Only the best for our leader,” Silver responded.

James chose to ignore the remark and opened it, pouring a finger for Silver and two for himself. Silver arched an eyebrow but otherwise made no remark on the uneven distribution. James would have felt bad, but… he didn’t. Silver had brought the alcohol for him after all.

“Didn’t wish to satisfy desires before the long voyage?” James had to ask. Come to think of it, he never really could recall a time where a story involving Silver and a whore was uttered. Every single damn man on the crew had an embarrassing story about a time in a brothel that was told around the ship till it became common knowledge. Except for Silver. Strange.

“I didn’t feel to be in the mood,” was all Silver replied, but James believed there was something more to it. He didn’t press, however, not when Silver was actually being tolerable for once. He decided to change topics, going to neutral territory.

“What do you suppose we’ll find this time?”

“Well,” said Silver, “we are attacking Hardly’s ship, who is known to be a coward with no sense for business, but too much money on his hands. He’ll surrender no problem.”

James laughed. Yes, they wouldn’t be the first ship to attack The Saber’s Edge, and those before it had come away with heavy pockets.

“The Dame’s Blessing won’t be so easy,” countered James.

Silver raised his glass, “Aye, but-”

There was an urgent knock on the door. Guess tonight was meant to be busy. “Enter,” James called out. In came Gates of all people, looking the worse for wear. “Dear God Gates! Are you alright?”

Gates waved his hand, trying to catch his breath. Gates used to be James’ second in command, back when they were doing more legal activities. When James had been assigned his new duties, Gates had decided to retire, saying he was too old to go attacking other ships. James agreed, and respectfully let him go. He was a good man and had been a sharp second mate, but in this game James needed someone quick on their feet. That was when Silver came in, and though the man gave James many a grey hair, he was the right man for the job.

James had met up with Gates from time to time for a drink and chat as old friends, but he hadn’t heard word of him in the last three months. Yet, here he was now, looking like he had seen a ghost.

“They have put Thomas Hamilton in an asylum. Bethlem.” Gates said.

All the blood left James’ face. This had to be some sort of joke. There would be no way anyone would put a distinguished Lord in an insane asylum. “Gates,” James growled, “If this is-”

“They know about you two,” Gates interrupted. No other words could have struck greater fear within James. “The voyage is all a trap,” Gates continued, “meant to lead you and your crew to death.”

This couldn’t be happening. How could they have found out? They had been so careful…. Alfred. Damn the self-righteous bastard. James knew his outburst was going to have consequences, but still, this was far graver than he would have ever expected.

“Well, we’ll just go back to England then,” Silver said.

James snapped out of his musings. Right, they needed to figure out a plan… though Silver being in on this was a problem… and the fact that he was acting so calm in relation to discovering his captain’s sexual preferences was a bit disconcerting. He would think on that later.

“You are being watched, followed,” Gates said, “the moment you veer off course, they’ll attack.”

“They already are going to attack,” Silver argued.

“The crew has a chance to survive if they hand James over if you follow your correct course. If you veer off none of the crew will have a chance at surviving,” Gates said.

Silver cursed. James found it odd that he seemed so committed to figuring out a solution. This was James’ problem not his.

“Fine,” said Silver, “then James, you take a different ship back to London. I’ll figure out what to do with the crew.”

James stared at Silver in shock. Sure, helping come up with an escape plan was great and all, but Silver had just basically said he would sacrifice himself for James. It made no sense.

Silver rolled his eyes. “I’ve always known about the two of you.” Now that was news to James, but that didn’t answer the question as to why Silver was helping. Instead it just brought up more questions.

“If this ship doesn’t leave at its scheduled departure with James on it, all of you will be named enemies of the state,” Gates said. “You have to go through with your mission.”

“What’s the point in that if we’re just going to get killed?” Silver protested.

“No listen, the chances of you dying out there is high, yes, but there is still a chance of survival. If you succeed in your mission you’ll be able to go back to England and deal with these bastards,” Gates said. James knew he was just trying to convince himself that was possible. There was not a chance in hell England would ever accept James back, not after this. No matter if they completed the mission or not, and if they put that much effort into making sure that James followed through on the mission, they weren’t going to let him sail off when it was through. They would be waiting at the end when his crew was tired to finish him off.

However, there was a kernel of possibility in that, something that James could take advantage of. “Yes, you’re right,” James said.

Silver looked outraged. “He’s right? Are you fucking-”

James shot Silver a glare, warning him to shut up. Thankfully, Silver got the hint and closed his mouth. Gates meant well, but he was 100% loyal to England. He was warning James because he was his friend, but he would never go against his home country.

Gates looked relieved. “Just go about your mission and then you can figure out a way to get him back.”

James nodded. “Thank you, Hal.”

Gates nodded his head. He looked like he wanted to say more, but the silence got awkward and he quickly departed. Once gone, Silver turned to James, contriteness written all over his features.

“You do realize that if England wants us dead, they’ll have us dead.”

“I’m the captain, it is my decision. You are free to leave if you do not wish to risk your life, but this ship and the crew will leave tomorrow morning to do our mission with or without you.”

Silver opened and closed his mouth, then promptly clenched his jaw, face closing off. “Fine,” he said, and left the cabin without another word. James didn’t expect to see him ever again.

+

Yet, here he is, beside him on this damn island the only loyal one out of them all.

It went against everything that Silver stands for, yet he is here. James can’t even begin to wrap his head around it.

“You never did say why you came back. The real reason,” James says, holding out a bottle of rum. It is their breakfast for the day, the only thing that they had managed to take from the ship. They really hadn’t thought this through. Or well, Silver hadn’t thought this through. James would have rather died on the ship, but apparently he’s supposed to die on this island. James will have to ask Silver about his motives later on, but for now, he wants to know why Silver was on the ship in the first place. Silver takes it and takes a swing. He seems uncomfortable which is a weird look for the normally confident man.

“Does it matter now?”

“Well… I guess not, but you wouldn’t be in this mess if you hadn’t come with us.”

Silver shrugs, his behaviour totally un-Silver like. “I…” Silver starts then trails off. “I had my duty to the crew. Couldn’t let them deal with your wrath all alone.”

It is a lie, and a bad one, but James doesn’t press. It is enough that he is here. James doubts he would have had the will power to survive if the annoying pain in the ass didn’t compel him to find a way to get away from him.

+

It was the crack of dawn, sun just peeking up over the horizon. Most of the crew were on board, putting on the finishing touches. Silver was, unsurprisingly, no where in sight. James doubted he would ever see the man again.

Looking out from his position on the top deck, he surveyed his crew. Most of them followed him solely out of duty to the King and Country. They would not want to follow through with James’ plan, hell they would most likely revolt. It was going to take all of James’ persuasion skills to get through this.

The only one who might be on his side was the young bosun, William Manderly, Gates’ protégé. However, James had to make sure that Billy, as the most of the crew called him, remained out of harms way. He owed Gates that much.

He walked up to Billy, who was working with some rope. “May I have a word?”

Billy looked up with a frown, putting the rope to the side. “Sure, what do you need Captain?”

James gestured for Billy to follow him to his cabin. Billy followed along, in a bit of confusion.

James closed the door behind him and hesitated for a couple of moments, letting the silence stretch out.

“Captain?”

James sighed, walking around to his desk, fiddling with a stack of papers. “Gates visited me last night.”

“He did?” Billy asked, voice perking up.

James sighed. “He informed me of news that’ll affect me personally, but can also effect the crew if they can be so persuaded.”

“Okay…?”

“If I fail to persuade them, I need you to stick with the crew.”

Billy frowned. “Why?”

“Most likely, they’ll want my head.” No point beating around the bush.

“Why on earth...?”

“Billy, just promise me that you’ll stick with the crew. It’s the only way I can see you being able to survive.”

Billy remained silent for several long moments. James could practically see the internal process going on in his head, his eyes betraying his emotions of fear, concern, resignation, and confusion. Finally, he nodded his head, though any man could see that he was not happy with the decision he was forced to make. James didn’t care. He owed Gates and contrary to popular belief, he did actually care whether his crew members lived or died… well some of them.

“Great, now back to your duties.”

Billy opened his mouth in protest, but James just pointed to the door. Shaking his head, Billy exited the cabin, no doubt still confused about the proceedings.

James sat down at his desk, pulling some charts over to him. It would probably be a good idea to calculate the odds of where the navy were going to confront them. Was best to be as prepared as possible.

James was deeply engrossed in calculations when a knock came at the door. Bloody infants couldn’t do a damn thing by themselves.

“What is it?” he snapped.

“Now is that any way to treat your first officer?” Silver, of all people, said, coming into the cabin. “You do realize I have the power to turn the whole crew against you, right?”

“I’m sure the navy are going to do that just fine without your help,” James said, for some reason he felt like smiling, though he had no idea why. “What the hell are you doing here?” he elected to say instead, with a sharp voice for good measure.

Silver looked at James in concern. “Do you need your hearing checked? I did just say I’m the first officer.”

James rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Silver shook his head. “You’ll have the whole crew mutinying against you well before the navy can reach you if your running this ship by yourself. Can’t have that happen, now can we?”

“Oh, so you’re just making sure you can serve me up on a fine platter?” James wasn’t surprised, though, he was a bit disappointed. Then again, he should never have suspected loyalty from someone like Silver.

“Oh please,” said Silver, “the navy is not going to get you. You’re James McGraw, the man with an answer to everything. I’m just coming along to see what that answer will be.”

James raised an eyebrow “What if I don’t have an answer?”

“Perhaps not yet, but you will, you always do,” Silver said.

And well, wasn’t that just something?

+

In the end, the great answer to James problem had not been as magnificent as Silver had been suspecting. Really, there never had been an answer, so here they are, on this beach in the middle of no where, most likely going to die.

“So, how are we going to get out of this?” Silver asks.

James looks over at Silver, eye brow arched. “How should I know, why don’t you come up with a genius plan yourself?”

“You’re the one with all the answers,” Silver replies.

James rolls his eyes, not this again. “And you are the survivor. You figure it out.”

Silver scowls, but James turns away, staring at the vast expanse of sea. He is still raging internally, raging at the betrayal from people he once considered his friends… well maybe not friends, but he _had_ trusted them. And they had betrayed that trust by taking Thomas and Miranda away from him. The two people he cared for most in the world, parted from him eternally… No! He would get them back and he would make England pay.

No one messes with James McGraw and gets away with it.

+

They set sail as planned and for the first couple of weeks, everything went as normal. They ransacked a couple of ships, made note of their inventories, and the captain’s behaviour, and continued on their way, dropping off the seized goods at various ports with the navy seal. Just doing their typical fake pirate jobs.

Externally, James was the same, stern, no nonsense captain that he always was. Internally, however, he was screaming, screaming at the Gods, screaming at the navy, screaming at god-damned England.

Though he had not been separated from Thomas and Miranda long, the fact that he might never see them again tore at him. Who knew what was happening to them? What tortures and hostilities were thrown their way? To make matters worse. He knew that they were likely separated as well. Together they were strong, individually… did they really stand a chance?

Surprisingly, Silver had become an almost comforting presence in James’ life. He would make sure to be in James’ cabin during the evening, sharing a bottle of rum while he told wild talks of his adventures before joining the navy.

James knew that most of the stories were bull-shit, but Silver made them come to life and had James laughing more often than not. Most shockingly, however, was that Silver knew when James needed to be alone, or just needed a silent presence. For a man who didn’t know when to shut-up, he was surprisingly perceptive.

He would silently help James in those long nights when James fell deep into the bottle, and carefully cleaned him up in the morning, afterwards pretending like nothing had happened.

James dared not bring up the question as to why Silver was doing this, for he knew he would not get an answer. Still, he was grateful, though he dared not show it, hanging on to his stubborn pride since it was the only thing he had left.

Of course, the peace could not last, like Gates had foretold, they were approached by a navy ship, causing much confusion on his crew’s part.

It was time to face the music.

+

Silver finds a pool of rainwater 500m or so inland, which gives them some drinkable water for the time being, though with no pot to be able to boil it means that more likely than not, they’ll die from some weird tropical disease.

He also sets about finding some clams and oysters and other such shell fish that can be easily captured along the beach. James would have been impressed by it all if he had actually been paying attention. Instead, he remains stock still, staring out into the never-ending ocean, imagining all the ways that he can make England pay.

“James… James… JAMES!”

James turns to see the source of his disruption, annoyed among other things. It is Silver.

For a second he stares at him uncomprehendingly, for why is this man here? Then he tunes into the conversation.

“Do you know how to start a fire?”

James continues to stare at Silver, his mind has still not caught up with what is going on. “Fire?” he echoes, a small part of him recognizes that he sounds like an idiot, but he is not present enough to care.

Silver grits his teeth. “Yes, start a fire, you know with stones and shit.” James continues to blankly stare causing Silver to raise his hands in exasperation. “You know what? Never mind.” He storms off, muttering about useless idiots and lovesick fools.

It is that which strikes James out of his internal musings. If he were on his own, he would have been hard pressed to find the will to survive. Hell, he would have probably just let the row boat float endlessly onwards across the ocean. Thing was, he wasn’t alone. He was here with Silver, who by all reckoning shouldn’t be here at all. Just the fact that Silver accompanied him this far deserves some respect from James.

So, he turns inland and gathers up some dry driftwood and leaves and set about setting up a fire. The tricky part is actually starting the fire, but after a couple of hours of hunting he manages to find two rocks that’ll suit his purposes.

Throughout this time he has not seen Silver, which worries him a bit, but the island they are on is not large, so he should be coming back soon.

After a couple of tries and lots of swearing, he manages to get a small flame going. As he is steadily feeding the embers, Silver returns, shirtless. James actually pauses with what he is doing to stare at the expanse of skin now visible. Silver has a well muscled chest, with just a spattering of chest chair and his skin seems to gleam in the steadily dying light. James feels himself get uncomfortably tight in the groin area which throws his emotions out of whack. There is no way he should be lusting after his second in command.

The reason Silver is not wearing a shirt becomes apparent as he approaches — he is using it to carry some oysters and clams that he has found. He seems surprised to see that James has managed to start the fire, but his lips curl up in a smile and his eyes brighten. It makes him look younger and James realizes he has never seen Silver smile genuinely before this. It is always smirks or half smiles. The sight is breathtaking.

Then, Silver quickly rearranges his face to an amused smirk; James misses the smile already.

“Well look at that, you can start a fire after all.”

“Don’t be cheeky,” James retorts back, but his voice is more lighthearted than normal. He is also having a hard time focusing on Silver’s face. What the fuck is wrong with him?

“Well, either way, how’s the best way to do this?” Silver asks, gesturing to the seafood in his shirt. James then notices a big problem — the sea food is leaving horrible stains upon the material that will surely leave a smell.

Silver is not going to want to put his shirt back on.

+

“Captain James Flint of the Walrus, you and your crew are hereby under arrest for pillaging, thievery, and declaring yourselves enemies of the state.”

The crew immediately went up in arms.

“What?!”

“We’re working for them!”

“How dare they do this?”

“Those fuckers!”

The voice continued, regardless of the heated words thrown its way. “Please surrender your ship in a timely manner, and we can guarantee that no harm will come to you or your crew.”

All eyes swivelled onto James, full of anger and confusion. Good. He could use that. How? He didn’t know yet, but he could.

Billy was staring at James; James could see the cogs turning in the young man’s brain going a mile a minute. For now, he ignored him, knowing his questions and inquiries were the least of James’ concerns.

As he turned away from the navy’s ship and stared out at the other side of the ocean he caught Silver’s eye. He thought he would see anger and revulsion, even though James had given Silver all the outs he needed. Instead he saw determination, and of all things, belief. Silver, for whatever reason, believed in James, believed that James would find a way out of this. It was strangely comforting.

Strengthening his resolve, James turned his attention out to the sea, searching for anything that could offer a way out of this mess.

There were no other ships, no close by islands to hide or navigate around, they were horribly out matched when it came to weapons. And the ocean itself? Well, that only held storm clouds in the distance…

James turned back and assess the distance between their ship and the Navy’s then looked at the wind situation.

He had a plan.


	2. Putting Back The Pieces

Like predicted Silver did not put his shirt back on and James feels like he is having an internal crisis. He masks this by turning his surliness up five notches. Besides, it can hardly be considered out of character for James to be in a bad mood. At least that is how he justifies it. He doesn’t know how Silver is able to put up with him.

The next day, James is once again lost in thought staring out at sea while Silver does his own thing. As his mind starts to wander, James realizes that he is being totally unfair, and not just to Silver. Thomas and Miranda are counting on him to return to them, to find a way to bring them together again. And to think, he had wanted to die fighting on his ship. It was his ship though, it was worth dying for.

Thomas and Miranda are worth more to him, however, and so he is forever grateful to Silver for showing him this other path. Which is why he should actually do something about their current situation instead of just moping about being forced away from his loved ones and trying to convince himself that he is not attracted to Silver.

He is failing on both counts.

As he is standing there staring out at sea, he spots it: a ship in the distance.

From what James can gather, it is coming towards them. By midday it should be close enough to the island that they could conceivably board it if they swam out to it. It was a dangerous, idiotic plan, but it is the best they have.

“Silver!” he calls out, hoping the man is close enough to hear him.

“Yeah?” a faint voice calls back.

“Come here!”

A couple of minutes later, Silver appears at James’ side. “What is it?”

James points out to the ship. “We are going to board her.”

Silver stares out at the ship, currently no more than a couple of tiny sails. “You can’t be serious.”

“What better chance do we have?”

“What better…? You do realize that ship isn’t going to slow down for us. She’s going, what ten noughts an hour, minimum? How on earth are we supposed to board her?”

“Logically, it’ll slow down as it passes the island.”

“Still not enough for us to safely board the damn thing!”

“We have to try.”

“Why can’t we just signal for them to come get us?”

James shakes his head. “It’s most likely a Spanish ship. They’ll kill us before they ever let us onboard.”

“Oh, and illegally boarding it will be so much better?”

“Better than staying here,” James counters.

“I swear you have a death wish,” Silver mutters. “I’m not going through with this.”

“Suit yourself,” James mutters. He will try with or without him.

…

As predicted, the ship does come closer to the island, and by midday is about half a mile away. Then, to James’ utmost surprise, it stops. For whatever reason, the ship has chosen to weigh anchor. This close, to the shore, James can see that it most definitely is a Spanish ship, and though it is probably not wise to try and board her, James has to try.

Without even glancing back at Silver he strides into the water, diving in to start his journey.

He feels invigorated again, like he has a purpose once more. His blood is churning and he feels alive. He will make it back to Miranda and Thomas, he will.

When he reaches the side of the boat he is surprised to find that Silver has followed him. He raises an eyebrow at Silver, but Silver stubbornly won’t reach his eyes, instead choosing to stare up at the boat in disdain. Well, whatever Silver’s problem is, he can deal with it by himself. James grabs a rope hanging over the side and heaves himself up and with practiced ease, climbs up to one of the canon openings and crawls through.

Thankfully, the area is clear of people, but James knows that it might not stay that way. Once Silver has climbed in after him, he pulls them along the wall and into a little storage space that is barely big enough for the both of them. They will have to make due.

Silver crouches down against the wall, glaring up at James, like this is all James’ fault. James hardly thinks that’s fair.

“What?” he whispers.

“So, what? Are we just supposed to sit tight here until this ship reaches a port? What if that takes days? What are we to do in terms of food and water?”

“You didn’t have to follow me,” James mutters, also crouching down. Due to the tight space, there is no way to avoid coming into contact with Silver. James tries not to think to much on the fact that his leg is pressed up tight against Silver’s. Silver still doesn’t have a shirt on and the water still gleaming on his skin is already distracting enough.

“Oh, and what else was I supposed to do, stay on that island all alone?”

“That was what you wanted wasn’t it?”

Silver shakes his head. “No, I just thought it would be a better idea to wait for another ship to pass by. One that was decidedly not _Spanish_.”

“We didn’t have the luxury to be picky,” James hisses, “besides, what other ship would be better, the navy?”

Silver rolls his eyes. “You know there are other ships out at sea besides the Spanish and the Navy. We could have hailed down a merchant ship, or hell, even a pirate ship would have been better.”

James shakes his head. “Either way, who knows when another ship would have passed by. We couldn’t have taken that risk.”

Silver looks away, still not looking too happy, but James thinks he won this round. Either way, he doesn’t regret his decision.

…

Turns out the storage space they are in has a couple of barrels of fresh water and some crates of apples. At least they will not starve down there, though after the first day it becomes painfully obvious that the space is too cramped.

The best way they find to sit is to sit across from each other, with Silver practically sitting on James’ lap. It stirs up far too many unsuitable thoughts in James’ mind and he desperately prays that they will reach a port soon.

He will do anything to get them out of this situation.

Two days later they do get out of their little storage space, but not because the ship docked. No, it’s because they get caught.

Silver is whispering a grandiose tale to James, while James is trying to stifle his laughter with his hand. There faces are so close together, both of their eyes alight with a weird sort of glee. All James has to do is lean forward an inch and their lips would connect. He can’t seem to look away from them either. Silver seems to notice as well since he stops and just stares at James. For a couple of seconds they get lost in each other’s eyes, they slowly lean forward, almost in a trance…

BANG!

They leap apart… well as apart as they can get in the cramped space. James’ head bangs against one of the crates making his eyes water slightly.

He turns to see who had intruded. It is a Spaniard, obviously sent to come fetch something, but he is now frozen, staring at the two of them.

The three of them are still for several long moments, then everything kicks in. The Spaniard turns to rush back up the stairs, but Silver is too fast for him. He leaps on the man and they both crash down on the ground, hard. Together they roll around on the floor, exchanging weak blows due to their awkward position.

James gets up and pulls out his knife from his boot. He rushes over to the pair; thankfully Silver doesn’t have a shirt on so it is easy to tell who is who. It might have been hard otherwise with their similar skin tone and hair. With practiced ease, he reaches down, yanks the Spaniard away and slices his throat.

As Silver lays on the ground panting, James relieves the body of its shirt and throws it over at Silver. He is through with being tortured.

Silver raises an eyebrow but puts it on without a word, together they turn to assess the damage, only to find that three Spaniards have come down, swords drawn and guns pointing their way.

Their little scuffle must have made quite the ruckus.

…

They are brought to another section of the ship where they are tied up in chairs. The presumed captain enters the room, his cold eyes assessing them. He says something in Spanish, the only words James catches are “what” and “ship” the rest just a jumbled mess. James really wishes he had studied the language more closely.

Silver responds, tongue as quick as ever. James has no hope in deciphering it. The captain frowns and says something else, gesturing to James. Silver flashes one of his signature smirks and quickly spews out a response, even in a different language, James can tell Silver is speaking bullshit. It must be James’ hidden talent.

The captain shakes his head, saying something in return. Silver’s response takes on a desperate tone and James really wishes he knew what was going on. The captain, however, shakes his head, and he gestures to a crew member. The man comes over and, surprisingly, cuts Silver free. Silver, however, does not seem happy at all. His Spanish is now going a mile a minute, getting louder with each word.

James realizes why when the captain takes out a gun and points it at James’ head. Oh.

James looks into Silver’s eyes and he can see the terror and pain there. For some reason, James feels the need to reassure him, to let Silver know that everything will be fine, even though it obviously won’t be. He has to admit, he is glad that Silver is being let free, it brings him an odd comfort, even before death.

“Find Thomas and Miranda,” James says, “get them to safety.”

Silver shakes his head, but James knows it is more out of disbelief over what is happening than to do with James’ request. Silver will find his loves. He knows this.

A warning whistle pierces the air, followed by another one. Shouts and yells can be heard from up above. With a curse, the captain runs upstairs, followed by the other men.

Silver quickly rushes over and unties James.

“What the fuck did you say to him?” James asks.

“I said that I had gotten into some trouble with the law in Madrid and had escaped on his ship with the hopes to start a new life in Havana. I met you along the way and you tagged along. He seemed to trust me, but didn’t at all want to trust you for whatever reason. Probably because you so obviously look British. Nothing I said would change his mind.”

“Well, doesn’t matter now,” James says. The sound of a canon shot can be heard echoing across the sea. The ship appears to be under attack.

“What should we do?” Silver asks.

James shrugs. “Sit tight?” they are more than likely going to get killed if they try and run around the ship. Silver shrugs in acceptance and sits down in his vacated chair.

The ship rocks from being hit by multiple canon balls. It seems they are being attacked by two ships on differing sides. James doubts it’s the navy. This doesn’t seem like a warship, and they are nowhere near Britain territory. The navy would never be so bold.

So that only leaves pirates. Could be worse. James hopes its someone he can deal with, if its Israel Hands or Ned Lowe he might as well just off himself right now. The sounds of fighting up above can now be heard, looks like the pirates have boarded.

The fight lasts about fifteen minutes, which is impressive considering most pirate boardings are dealt with within minutes. Though, Spanish ships are known to be particularly nasty when confronted, so most pirates tend to avoid them, which brings the question to mind, why are the pirates attacking this ship?

From the hoops and hollers up above, it is obvious that the pirates have won. James glances over at Silver; would it be better to go up above and greet them or stay down here and wait?

There choice is taken away from them by the loud thumping of steps coming down the stairs before the door is opened. In walks in Jack Rackham.

“Well if it ain’t James Flint and John Silver. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Jack,” James replies.

Charles Vane enters the room as well, right behind him are Anne Bonny and Mary Read. Looks like the whole crew is here.

“What the fuck are these two doing here?” Charles snarls. “You said no one else knew.”

“As far as I know, no one else did. We can go bring Max over and question her. See if she sold the information to anyone else.”

“She didn’t,” Anne snarls.

“Really darling, I think you are a bit biased on the matter.”

Before Anne can snark back, Silver thought it a good time to say his piece. “I’m sorry, but we actually have no idea what this boat is carrying… we’re kind of stowaways.”

So much for having leverage, though it probably wouldn’t have been a good idea to pretend to be after whatever treasure this ship may hold.

Vane arches an eyebrow. “You don’t know?”

James sighs, “Know what?”

Jack chuckles, “well isn’t this a surprise. How on earth did you end up here then?”

“We got stranded on an island and managed to sneak on this blasted ship when it passed by,” Silver replies.

“How did you get stranded on an island? Did your ship capsize?” Jack asks.

“We were ousted,” James mutters.

“Why would the navy oust one of their best captains?” Mary asks.

Everyone turns and stares at her. James and Silver in shock, Vane, Jack, and Anne in annoyance.

“Excuse me?” James exclaims.

Jack rolls his eyes. “Well I guess since the cats out of the bag, we’ve known for quite awhile that you were part of the navy.”

“But you’ve worked with us multiple times,” Silver points out.

“True, but it was beneficial for us to do so. We could keep tabs on what the navy was doing and give you false information. Win-win scenario.”

James is stunned, thinking back to all the times he has talked to other pirate crews and the information he has shared with them, and the information he got in return. Well damn.

He chuckles, shaking his head. “So, every pirate knew of our involvement in the navy?”

“Well not every pirate. We only knew cause of Max and Eleanor who are our informants. They don’t tell that sort of stuff to just anyone.”

“Well,” Silver says with a small smirk, “we aren’t a part of the navy anymore so we might as well be considered real pirates now.”

“Why aren’t you part of the navy anymore?” Jack asks.

“Because he likes men,” Silver says, pointing to James, “and I…” he pauses and swallows, looking uncomfortable. “I decided to follow him,” he finishes, smiling, but it isn’t a happy smile.

Vane looks between the two of them with sharp eyes, but he doesn’t say anything.

“Ah yes, I’ve heard the navy is stickler for such things as homosexuality. Well no worries, our ladies have their own free fun behind closed doors.”

Mary snorts, “Oh and you and Vane have never once had your own fun?”

Jack sputters, while Vane smirks, winking at Mary. James feels his own lips quirk up, while Silver chuckles out loud.

“Well as you can see we have no problem with your sexual preferences,” Vane says, “now the question is, did you just run away or is there something more to this story?”

James has dealt with Vane, Jack, and the rest of his crew before. They had never been on the best of terms, but that is probably because James viewed himself at a morally higher standing than them due to his position in the navy. They are, however, some of the more reasonable pirates to deal with and have a sort of code if you will. Looking over at Silver, he decides that they might as well trust them. After all, James would most likely be dead if it were not for them.

“I was having an affair with a Lord and Lady back in England, their father found out and has put the Lord in an insane asylum and last I heard, was making arrangements to ship the Lady away. I don’t know where they are taking her, but I plan on getting them back. The navy set out a trap to catch me unawares and arrest me, but I was informed before hand and so made my escape into a storm. Afterwards, however, my crew decided to mutiny and forced us to leave on a longboat. We ended up on an island and you can gather the rest from there.”

“So you really have no idea what prize you are standing on,” Jack says.

“No. All I want to do is find my loves and travel someplace safe where we can live our lives out in peace.”

“I would like to know,” Silver buts in. James couldn’t help but role his eyes.

Vane looks over at James, eyes assessing him. James makes sure to keep his gaze, showing his sincerity as well as his rage and pain. “We can help you find your lost loves,” he says slowly, “and we can take you all to a place where you will not be disturbed.”

“Why?” James asks.

“Because I have all the love I can ever want in the world, and I would never want to lose that. We are trying to build a new world here and I think you can help us do that, if you are willing to.”

James is surprised. He would have never guessed that one day he will be considering taking up an offer from a pirate, but well, here he is. He looks over at Silver and is surprised to see the unreadable expression on his face. It almost looks resigned in a way; James doesn’t get it.

He frowns slightly at the other man, trying to silently ask what is wrong. Silver, upon catching his eyes, shakes his head subtly.

“I think you should take him up on the offer,” Silver says.

James stares at Silver for several more seconds, trying to figure the man out. When nothing comes to him, he nods curtly and turns to Vane. “Okay.”

Vane nods and holds out his hand. They shake, committing themselves to the deal.

“Well,” Jack says, “I guess we should reveal all secrets then. You are currently standing on the Urca De Lima, which is transporting more gold than you can even begin to comprehend.”

Silver’s mouth drops open and James must also admit he is taken aback. Out of all things, that is the last thing he expected to hear.

“You certain?”

Jack nods, “come and take a look.”

Together, they all go down to the hull, and sure enough there is crate after crate stacked full with gold pieces. James can’t even begin to comprehend what he is seeing.

Silver lets out a low whistle. “No wonder you guys decided to attack this ship, Spanish and all.”

“How come there was no escort?” James asks.

“They couldn’t find one in time, and they really wanted to get the gold transported,” Jack replies. “Max found out about it and Eleanor managed to swindle the schedule out of someone, so here we are.”

“What on earth are you going to use all this money for?” Silver asks, eyes looking around greedily.

“To help fortify our position at the Maroon Camp where we will be taking you after we get back your loves,” Charles says.

“The Maroon Camp?” James asks.

“Place where run away slaves have managed to escape to. They have built a fort there and its all very secret. We’ll use the money to expand our base and create networks to free more slaves and stop slave traders.”

“Somehow, I have a feeling we’ve been fighting on the wrong side all along,” Silver says. James can’t help but agree.

…

First thing they need is intel, and luckily for them, Max and Eleanor have a whole network of informants who might be able to help them.

James and Silver stand around a table onboard the Ranger ship with as Max and Eleanor pour over notes that they had gathered before leaving Nassau.

Since it was Max who had managed to buy the schedule from a trading ship, they knew that her life was now in danger once word of the Spanish Gold being stolen reached British and Spanish shores. Therefore, despite her strong position within Nassau, she had to leave. Eleanor had decided to come along as well knowing that people would know that she was close with Max and would come after her for questioning. They left a man named Benjamin Featherstone and a woman by the name of Idelle in charge of the place and several of Mr. Scott’s men nearby to ferry messages to wherever was needed.

James has to admit to himself that the whole operation is a good one, though, he is surprised that pirates were the ones to come up with it. Perhaps he has been blinded by his own prejudice.

“Is there a country home inland where they might have brought her?” Max asks, analyzing a map of Great Britain, she is talking about Miranda.

“There are two,” James replies, “one where the Hamiltons frequent each summer. It is a rich estate and many upper-class families have such a home in the area. It’s about here,” James points to the map. 

“And the other?”

“It’s actually in Ireland. Inherited on Thomas’ mother’s side of the family. Rarely used, just a little cottage near a fishing town.”

“We’ll check there first then,” Eleanor declares.

“And what about Thomas?” Silver asks, there is a slight edge to his tone.

“I will have to send out inquiries to my spies in London,” Max responds, “I don’t have any information on the matter currently aside from what you have told me.”

Silver nods thought he doesn’t seem pleased with the answer. James expected such a response. “Would it help to contact Gates, the man who tipped us off?”

“Most likely,” Eleanor replies, “as long as he will not betray us.”

That gives James pause. Gates is loyal to the crown, and James knows that he would be thoroughly against what James is currently doing now, despite it being morally right. That being said, he is certain that Gates will understand, especially if he doesn’t hear the full story, just the part where James is trying to get Thomas back. That, Gates can get behind.

“It will depend if Billy has remained unscathed,” Silver says.

Oh, right. That can be a problem.

“Who is this Billy?” Max asks.

“One of our crew members. Gates views him as a son and if anything were to have happened to him since we left him on our ship Gates will most likely blame us,” Silver says.

“So we find out what happened to Billy first,” Eleanor says, “what is his full name?”

“William Manderly Bones,” James says.

Max makes note of it.

Vane enters the room. “So, what has been decided?”

“We will head near Port Corteraine and send a longboat ashore with my messages and someone to check out the Hamilton estate. Once we receive news we will decide our next move,” Max says.

Vane nods. “We will bring the Spanish ship to the Maroon camp in the meantime. I trust you can take care of this?”

They all nod their heads.

“We will send another ship after you once we reach the Maroon camp. Most likely Julius’”

With that settled, James stares down at the map, allowing himself for the first time to feel a little bit of hope.

…

Seven weeks later they are skirting around the coast of Ireland. They have to be careful here with many British ships traversing this area, but James knows the area well along with the schedules so has managed to traverse them through it all with relative ease.

It has been several months since he has last seen either Thomas or Miranda and the thought of it hurts. Thankfully, the voyage back to England was tolerable. He has taken a kinship to Eleanor, seeing a bit of himself in her. Her relationship with her father could best be described as troubled and though she feels a bit of sorrow to have left him without telling, she does not regret her decision. James finds himself hoping that one day he can replace the father that never supported her and be the stable figure in her life that she deserves. Of course, it is too early on in their acquaintance to think of such things.

Silver and Max get along like a house on fire like two quick minds are wont to do. James always catches them whispering little secrets together and laughing at random things. James can’t even begin to guess what they can be concocting.

All four of them together have managed to have quite wonderful meal discussions, with every person at the table being well read and of an intelligent mindset. They don’t always agree, but the debates are fiery and they always end on a positive note with no feelings hurt.

Despite the various duties that James and Silver have to attend to and their newfound friendship with the ladies, James finds that he is spending the most time with Silver.

They take their meals and breaks together, they take time to discuss the crew and their strengths and weaknesses. Almost every night they stay up late, sharing a drink, and discussing random things. Most of it of little or no consequence, but it never fails to make James feel warm inside and the hole inside of him a little less empty.

Right now, they are waiting for the sun to set before setting out a longboat. Inside will be four of Max’s men. Two to find Miranda, and two to find out information. It was decided that neither James nor Silver should go ashore since they were most likely wanted and what was the point of all this if they end up getting caught?

James wishes he could go ashore, but knows why he cannot. Still doesn’t help make him feel like he isn’t doing anything. Currently he is staring out at the coast, as if staring hard enough will reveal answers.

“Everything is ready to go,” Max says coming up beside him.

James nods. “Now we wait.”

“Now we wait,” Max concedes. They remain side by side staring at the shore line for several long moments, then, “Silver is not also in a relationship with Thomas and Miranda, is he?”

James’ eyebrows raise, wondering where on earth that question came from. “No, of course not. It is just me.”

“Ah,” Max says, though her voice seems off.

“He is free if you want to pursue a relationship with him yourself,” James offers, thinking that can only be the reasonable response to such a line of questioning.

This, however, is greeted with a loud laugh. “I have no interest in him that way,” Max says, smiling, once she has calmed down, “have no real interest in any of your sex actually.”

“Really? What about Jack?” James had noticed that she had kissed him goodbye as well when they had said their farewells to the Ranger crew.

Max rolls her eyes. “I love Jack, and he loves me, but I would not love him if there was only him. My heart lies with Anne as does Jack’s, and Anne cannot live without either of us… or without Mary, who Jack and I also love dearly. Jack also cannot live without Vane and Vane needs Eleanor, same as she needs him and I and I need her. It is a bit complicated.”

“I understand,” James says, and he does. The situation between himself, Thomas, and Miranda is not all that different, each of them depending on each other.

“What I don’t understand is where Silver fits into your mix,” Max says, bringing back the original topic of discussion.

James glances over at her to find that she is analyzing him with her piercing dark brown eyes. “Silver is a good friend, nothing more.”

Max does not seem happy with this answer, her lips pressing tightly together and her gaze turning to one of a glare. He expects her to make a sharp retort, though for what, James doesn’t know, but instead she just sighs, shaking her head.

“Men,” she murmurs walking away. James watches her go, though along the way she passes Silver and James attention switches to the man. Silver is discussing some details with one of the men who will go ashore. He is in, what James has come to call it “business mode.” Eyes are hard and narrowed, one hand resting on his hip, while the other gesticulates around, his whole attention is focused on the man he is talking to. It works too, for the man is enraptured by whatever Silver is saying. It is an impressive talent to say the least.

Then, as if sensing someone watching him, Silver glance up and catches James’ eye. For whatever reason James feels like he has been caught staring, though that is ridiculous, he is allowed to assess the crew however he pleases. To his surprise, Silver smiles at him, a real one, like the one James witnessed on the beach. It takes James’ breath away and he finds himself smiling back in return. Somehow, even though they are on opposite sides of the ship, they have managed to produce this shared moment.       

…

The waiting is the hardest part. It is now the second day of waiting and still they have not heard back any word. James’ knows this is a good thing, for if Miranda is not there surely the two men who went to retrieve her would already be back, right? James chooses to believe that is the case.

It is at dusk on the second day when the lookout spots the signal. Quickly they move the ship into a viable position, James heart racing the entire time. He prays to every god he knows and then some that Miranda is with them. He doesn’t know what he will do if she is not there.

Silver comes up beside him, and James already feels a bit better with just his presence. Strange how that is the case now, but James supposes you learn to trust someone when you have been through all the shit he and Silver had gone through.

“Everything is going to turn out alright,” Silver says, “even if she is not there, we will just go to the other estate, and if she’s not there we will just keep looking. We will find her. I promise.”

James nods his head, he knows this, knows that he will stop at nothing till he finds his loved ones. Though, he worries what will happen if the two estates are dead ends and Max’s leads turn up nothing. He can’t ask them to continue searching, even if he will not stop, but even if they want to keep searching James feels like he has to let them go. Especially Silver. The man has already done too much for James, he deserves to go out and find his own life.

For now, however, he keeps his thoughts to himself. There is still hope.

Silver is staring out of a telescope and James looks around, to find one of his own. Unfortunately, there is not one around and James dares not leave his place in case something happens. What he could do from his position, he does not know, but he feels like he has to symbolically show his determination.

“Would you look at that!” Silver breaths, still looking through the spy glass.

“What?” James asks sharply.

Silver hands over the spy glass, a bright smile dancing on the tips of his lips, and eyes alit. They were a beautiful blue. James doesn’t know if he has ever noticed that before, but truly, they are beautiful.

“Well go on, take a look,” Silver gestures, and James quickly shakes himself out of his little haze. Now is not the time to be thinking about Silver’s eyes, no matter how pretty they are.

Silver’s behaviour indicates that it has to be something good, but still there is a kernel of doubt. Perhaps he just saw a trick of light.

He lets out a deep breath and lifts up the spy glass. It takes a couple of seconds to focus, as it always does, and then James focuses on the approaching longboat. There in the front is one of Max’s men, same as the one behind… but in the middle, it’s Miranda. Beautiful, goddess, Miranda.

James lets out a breathy laugh. He can’t believe it. He gets to see her again. An act that he had thought to be an impossibility, yet here she is, coming towards him. His heart sings out with joy.

He puts down the spy glass, his hands trembling too much for him to be able to focus properly. “I’ve not gone mad, have I?” he asks, still not quite daring to believe what he has just seen.

“Well if you have gone mad, then so have I,” Silver says. He is looking over at James and there is something soft in his eyes. James lets out a laugh again, looking out over at the approaching boat. He can now discern three figures in it even without the spy glass. Further proof that Miranda will be reunited with him. It is like a dream come true.

Sure enough, once the boat gets to their ship, Miranda is the first one to climb up. As soon as her eyes rest upon James’ her whole body relaxes in relief. They both rush forwards and enveloped each other in a hug, holding on as if it’s the only thing saving them from ruin. “James,” she whispers. James is too emotional for words.

…

After that they are again waiting, and once again it is putting James’ nerves on edge. Especially with the fact that they always have to move the ship around to avoid detection, leaving James paranoid that they have missed a signal. Max assures him that that is unlikely, but it still doesn’t sit well with him.

Miranda informs James that two days after James had left men had come to their home and taken Thomas away, citing that he was arrested for working with pirates.

“So, he didn’t go to Bethlem?” James asks.

“No, he was put in prison, wherever did you hear him being put in Bethlem?”

“Gates,” James murmurs.

Hearing that Thomas was put in prison left an even more unsavoury taste in his mouth. They were serious about his incarceration then, despite him being from a well-respected family.

A week later, Miranda was forced to go to the Ireland estate, despite her many protests. With no one there to help her, she had no choice but to go. “I haven’t heard any more information since I left London, I wasn’t even allowed to send letters to my aunt,” Miranda says.

“It’s alright,” James says, though the lack of information sits heavy on all of them. They are basically blind about the current situation. Clueless about what their next move should be. All they can do is wait.

“Well at least it is easier to get someone out of prison rather than an insane asylum,” Silver says.

Eleanor raises an eyebrow at that, but James remembers Silver’s story of Solomon Little. Though he doesn’t know if it’s true or not, he hopes that Silver has had at least some experience getting someone out of jail. There is truth in every tail, right?

Right now, James is staring out at the shore line in the mid afternoon. Four days have passed since Miranda was retrieved and still no word from Max’s men.

Miranda comes up beside him, and James feels a bit of relief to have her there, though he does feel a stirring of guilt.

“I’m sorry,” he says softly.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Miranda replies.

“If I had never accepted the navy’s offer-”

“Alfred Hamilton would have found another way to destroy us,” Miranda said, “it is no one’s fault but his.”

James wishes he could see it through her eyes, but deep down he knows he should have just stayed away. If he hadn’t gone to dinner that night, if he had just kept his mouth shut, if he hadn’t fallen in love…

“Thomas will be fine,” Miranda stresses, “we will be reunited again, I feel it.”

“Of course,” James says, though the words sound hollow to his ears.

Miranda must hear it as well since she sighs and shakes her head. “Well at least John believes everything will work out.”

“John?”

She side-eyes him.

“Oh, you mean Silver.”

“Of course that’s who I mean. Why do you still refer to him by his last name? You two are as close as two people can possibly be.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t be obtuse.”

But James is not being obtuse. Sure, James and Silver have worked with each other for quite awhile, and these past couple of months have certainly strengthened that, but it isn’t like they were that close…

“He knows stuff about you that I don’t even know about,” Miranda continues.

“Like what?”

“Like how your parents died.”

“You know that my parents are dead.”

“Yes, but you have told him how, you told him what few memories you still have of them, you’ve told him what it was like growing up with just your grandfather. Stories that you have never thought to honour me with, and if I’m correct, Thomas hasn’t heard of them either.”

“They just never came up,” James says defensively, “I can tell you them now if you want.”

Miranda shakes her head. “That isn’t the point. I know that in time I will hear those stories as well. What I’m trying to say is that you and John are close, so you should refer to him by his first name.”

“I don’t see why it matters,” James says.

Miranda closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. James turns back to the look out at the shoreline. He really doesn’t see the point. John, Silver… does it really matter? It is just a name after all.

As he is staring at the coast, he sees it, the signal; he straightens up making sure that his eyes are not deceiving him, but sure enough, that is the sign.

“MAX!”

…

They don’t have Thomas.

In fact, they don’t even know where Thomas is. He is not in any prison or jail cell in London, nor is he in any of the insane asylums in the city. It is like he has just vanished, or better yet never even existed for not a word of him was spoken.

“Are you sure,” Silver says, “not even within parliament?”

“Nothing sir,” the man, Philip, says.

“Could he have been killed?” Eleanor asks. James breathes in sharply through his nose.

“I don’t think so ma’am,” the other man, Ned, says, “we would have heard something if that had been the case.”

“Then where could he have gone?” James demands. A man like Thomas can’t simply just disappear.

“Most we could gather was that he went away with his wife,” Ned says.

“Well he obviously didn’t!” James roars.

“James, calm down,” Miranda says. She turns back to the men. “Did you hear anything else, anything of any use?”

“Well, there was one rumour that he was put on a ship and sent out, though we don’t know where or what ship.”

“What’s that? Who said it, when did they leave?” James demands.

“It was just a passing conversation I heard outside of parliament,” Philip says, “they changed the subject pretty quick after that. That is all I heard, I’m sorry.”

James wants to smack his head against the wall. This is nothing. Just one small rumour that Thomas may have been put on a ship to be sent who knows where. How on earth is he supposed to find him now.

“Well, at least we have a starting point,” Silver says.

“A starting point? We have nothing,” James spits turning his gaze to Silver. They stand there glaring at each other for several seconds.

“May I speak with you alone for a second,” Silver says, voice hard.

“Fine,” James says tersely, though he has no idea why Silver wants to speak with him.

They leave the room, Silver in front, leading him through the ship until they reach a storage room, similar to the one they hid in on the Spanish ship. James’ heart starts to beat faster though he doesn’t know why. There isn’t much room, so they are standing only a couple of feet apart.

“You are a genius of a tactician,” Silver says. Whatever James had been expecting Silver to say, that had not been it. “But you are not always the best with other people,” he continues. That is more inline with what James had expected. Unluckily for Silver, he is not in the mood for a lecture.

“They didn’t even try,” James hisses, “they don’t even know the names of the people who said that rumour. We have nothing!”

“It may not seem like much now, but we do have an idea of where we can look. If we can get ship logs, and inventory sheets we may be able to start forming possible routes and ships that Thomas could have been stowed away on.”

“That could take ages!”

Silver reaches out and grabs James shirt, fingers curling tightly around the fabric. “I promised you,” he says. His eyes have a wild, determined shine to them. James doesn’t know what to make of it. “I promised you that you will be reunited to Thomas again and that is one promise that I intend to keep. I lie and cheat my way out of many things in life, but not this. Not this. So, when I say that there is a way to find Thomas, believe me. There is always a way.”

James is taken aback by the emotion in Silver’s voice. “Why?” he asks.

“Why?”

“Why do you care so much about reuniting me with Thomas?”

Silver lets go of his shirt and takes a couple of steps back, though he can’t really go that far in the cramped space. He smiles, but it is not a happy one. It is not he one James’ likes. “You are my friend,” he says simply, like that answers everything. He then swallows and seems to collect himself. “I’ve seen you when you think there is no hope. I’ve seen you at your low points. Whatever comes next is going to be a trying experience and there are going to be bad and frustrating days ahead, so I need you to know that I am not going to give up on helping you find him. And we will. We will find him. I promise.”

James stares at Silver, this enigma of a man. The silence stretches out, but it doesn’t feel awkward, or at least to James it doesn’t feel awkward. He has the strangest urge to reach out and touch the other man, to verify that he is real, that he exists. He doesn’t know what has come over him.

Before he can act on it, however, Silver shakes himself out of his own daze. “So, we’re good?”

“Uhh, yeah, we’re good,” James says. He feels like there was a missed opportunity there, but he doesn’t know what it was that he missed.

Silver nods and steps out of the storage room, leaving James standing there. Where once was anger, now rests confusion. James doesn’t know which one is worse.

…

It’s decided that they should go to a port in northern Great Britain. Max’s men hadn’t been able to find Gates, but they had found Billy, who was apparently safe. He had managed to slip off the ship in a longboat before the Walrus had reached port and so had gotten away. The rest of the crew had been arrested upon sight.

Billy had told them that Gates was away on business up north, so that is where they are heading now. James doesn’t quite trust Gates word now, since hearing that Thomas hadn’t been put into Bethlem, but he knows that they should talk to him.

“I will be going ashore this time,” James says.

“Are you mad?” Eleanor demands, “from what our informants have said, you are one of the most wanted men in Great Britain right now. You cannot step foot on that land.”

“It’s the north, the people there don’t care what’s going on in London, they most likely have never even heard of my name.”

“James, you’re being a bit naïve,” Miranda says.

James shakes his head, “Gates trusts me, I’m the only person he does trust, and Gates isn’t a man who will easily talk to strangers. I have to go.”

“He knows me too,” Silver says, “if I go in your name he will in all likelihood, believe me.”

“You are wanted too,” Max reminds Silver.

James is already shaking his head. “No, it’s too dangerous.”

Silver’s eyes flash. “Too dangerous? Are you kidding me? The price for your head is much higher than mine. They probably don’t even have a picture that looks like me.”

“No,” repeats James, “I won’t allow it.”

“You won’t allow it?” Silver’s voice drops a tone, and his blue eyes pierce in James’ own. James won’t lose this battle.

They stare at each other for a solid minute, letting the silence stretch out. The others in the room manage to refrain from interfering. Then, surprisingly, Silver smirks. James is immediately on the alert.

“If James goes ashore than so will I, if he doesn’t go then I won’t go.”

The little shit. “If we both go the chances of us getting caught double.”

“So you admit there is a good chance of us getting caught?”

James shakes his head. “Together, yes.”

“Well then you both shouldn’t go,” Miranda says, “problem solved.”

“No, we still need someone who Gates trusts,” Max says, “do you know him?”

Miranda shakes her head. “I’ve never met the man, only heard of him through James.”

“But he has heard of you though, right?” Eleanor asks, “if you introduce yourself and say you’re with James that should be fine.”

“Word has most likely already reached London that Miranda is gone,” James says, “where else would she go if not with me? She will be in danger if she goes.”

“But Gates is a trusted friend of yours, is he not? And it isn’t proper form to put out wanted posters for a lady of the upper class,” Eleanor says.

James shakes his head. “Gates was a good friend, but I will not trust him with Miranda’s life.”

“And how will _my_ life be in danger?” Miranda demands.

“Gates lied to me about taking Thomas to Bethlem,” James says.

“Not really,” Miranda says, “from what I heard, that was where they were going to take him originally. Then there was a change of plans. Gates must have not been updated. Hardly surprising.”

James feels a little better upon hearing that, but still he is wary. “Please Miranda, I thought I lost you, I can’t go through that again.”

“And I thought I lost you too!” Miranda counters, “I was never in any real danger. All they did was isolate me from London’s upper class, hardly a crippling affair. You could have been arrested, or _killed._ I had much more reason to worry.”

James knows that Miranda is right, but if something were to happen to her ashore, he will never forgive himself. He doesn’t know how he would be able to face Thomas again either.

Max assesses James with critical eyes. “You will not allow Miranda to go ashore, will you?”

James glances over at Miranda, whose face has gone stony. He shakes his head.

Eleanor lets out a sigh of exasperation, while Max shakes her head. “Fine, go with Silver to see Gates. For your sake I hope everything goes as planned, but know this, out of all the outcomes, having you both go is the most dangerous of them all.”

Well it was hardly his fault for that. Silver was the one who insisted that if James went, Silver would go too, and James wasn’t letting Silver go on his own.

They would be fine. He just had to keep telling himself that.

…

“I don’t like this,” Miranda says staring at the crew getting the longboat ready.

“I’ll be fine,” James says, for the thousandth time.

Miranda shakes her head. “Why couldn’t you just let me go. It is the safest option.”

James won’t hear of it. “Perhaps, but you are still in danger, and I will not put you in harms way.”

“If this ship gets spotted, I am also in a precarious position,” Miranda counters.

“Max and Eleanor know what they are doing,” James says, “besides, I have outlined the probable shipping patterns for the next couple of days. You’ll be fine.”

“I still don’t like this. You are wanted, badly. You are considered a real pirate now.”

“I’ll wear that title proudly.”

Miranda shakes her head, but there is a hint of a smile on her lips. “Promise me you’ll return to me,” she says, turning serious.

James looks into her brown eyes, hoping his own contained all the love he held for her. “I promise.”

She nods, though her face is still pitched with worry. James leans forwards and kisses her on the forehead, then pulls her into a tight hug. “I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too.”

“The boat is ready for departure sir,” one of the crew members tells them.

James pulls back reluctantly. “I’ll be right there,” he tells the man, before turning back to Miranda. She has a tear falling down her cheek. “Hey, I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“I know,” Miranda says, “I just don’t like it, that’s all. I just got you back and now you’re leaving again.”

“Only for a little bit,” James says. He leans in and kisses her gently on the lips. “Goodbye,” he says when the part and he turns to go to the longboat where Silver is already positioned in.

“Goodbye,” she whispers to his back, but James forces himself to not look back. He’ll only be gone a day after all. There is no time for drawn out goodbyes.  

…

They approach the house Gates is staying at. It isn’t anything special, but Gates was never one to spend on trivial things. Besides Gates wouldn’t be staying here long.

“You ready?” Silver asks.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Silver just gives him a critical look before looking away. Whatever is on Silver’s mind, he will have to deal with it himself.

James steps up and knocks on the door. A couple of moments later and Gates opens it. Needless to say, he is surprised to see them judging by his face. “James?”

“Hello Gates.”

“What in the bloody hell are you doing here?”

“Mind if we come in?” James presses, preferring not to be out in the streets where everyone could see them.

“Of course, of course,” Gates says, ushering them inside. He leads them over to the table; James and Silver sit beside each other, laving Gates to sit across from them.

“Mr. Gates?” a small boy asks, appearing from another room. He looks young due to his skinny frame, though his eyes show his true age.

Gates turns around with a big smile. “Pip, my lad, go get us some tea!”

James watches the little boy scamper off. “So you’re collecting them now?”

“Huh?”

“First Billy, now… Pip?”

Gates shrugs, not meeting James eyes. “Well, sometimes all a boy needs is a good roof over their heads. Orphans deserve a home too.”

James nods. Goodness knows what he would have done if his grandfather hadn’t taken him in when his parents had died.

“So, what can I do for you?” Gates asks, sitting down.

“We were wondering if you had heard any news over what happened with Thomas,” James starts off.

Gates left eye seems to twitch.

“I’m sorry my man, I haven’t heard anything.”

“Nothing?” James presses.

“Last I heard, was the news that they were taking him away. I’ve stayed out of all that business ever since. I’m sorry.”

James nods. “Well then, I’m sorry for wasting your time. We’ll go. Thank you.”

He goes to stand up.

“That’s it?” Gates demands.

James pauses. “What?”

“I leave you to head off into either death or arrestment all those months ago and then you show up at my doorstep today without a word of what happened or how?”

James sighs and sits back down. “We managed to escape the navy and then the crew mutinied against me and so Silver and I left on a longboat. One thing lead to another and here we are.”

“Oh, so you just decided to leave in a longboat?” Gates asks, James catches a certain edge in his tone. Silver must have too for he straightens up in his chair and assesses Gates with piercing eyes.

“The crew wanted to return James to get arrested. We had no choice,” Silver says.

“You had a choice — you could have stayed on the ship.”

“We would have been prisoners,” Silver says, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. James looks over at Silver at that. He would have been a prisoner, not Silver, yet Silver looks like he firmly believes his statement.

“Would have been a better outcome than what you did,” Gates says, and James turns his head back to him at that.

“Excuse me?” James demands.

“Billy was almost arrested,” Gates says, his eyes darkening. So that’s what’s bothering him.

“Billy is fine though!” James protests.

“Through his own smart thinking, not through any help from you. If he hadn’t realized the danger they were in returning to London without you in tow he would have been arrested like all the others. You didn’t think twice about him, my son.”

“But I did,” James tries to say, but he knows that it won’t make any difference. Gates has that gleam in his eyes, the kind that won’t forgive nor forget. “I’m sorry, if that makes any difference.”

“Keep your apologies,” Gates spits.

“I warned Billy to leave the ship before they reached port,” Silver says, and James remembers Silver having a conversation with Billy before they left.

“Oh sure,” Gates sneers, “you still left him to fend for himself. His boat capsized and he washed up ashore, nearly drowned!”

“Very well then,” James says; he knows that it is no use. Billy is like a son to Gates and will not see reason. “we shall be getting going.”

“Where’s your assistant?” Silver suddenly asks. James looks at Silver in confusion, which quickly turns into worry when he sees Silver’s frown.

James turns back to look at Gates, a horrible feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. “He isn’t making tea, is he?”

“I’m sorry,” Gates says, “but I can’t forgive your neglect.”

James doesn’t know if Gates truly is sorry, or if he is only saying it as a matter of courtesy. Either way, James knows that he and Silver are in trouble.

There is a banging on the door.

“This is the town authorities, open up!”

He can’t. He can’t be arrested, not when Thomas is out there, probably in some sort of trouble. He needs James, same as Miranda, who he promised to return to back on the ship. He can’t be arrested.

Gates moves to open the door, but James can’t be arrested. He won’t let that happen.

He moves towards Gates, aiming to choke him, to throttle him, to squeeze all life out of him. At this moment, he believes that is the only way. Before he can do so, however, Silver jumps up and slams a bottle of wine over the man’s head. Gates drops down unconscious.

“Killing him will only exacerbate the problem,” Silver says in way of explanation.

“How did you…?”

“Come on,” Silver says, ignoring James’ question. James decides it’s best to just drop it and follows Silver through the house. The banging on the door getting stronger, the calls becoming more threatening. Both Silver and James take out swords and guns, knowing the only way they will be able to get out of this is if they fight.

They open the back door to find two men already waiting for them. They make short work of them, but not before Silver’s man lets out a yell, alerting the men at the front. Giving each other a quick look, James and Silver book it down the alley, the sounds of heavy footsteps following after them.

Together they weave through the streets, trying to reach the port. James knows that their running is drawing more attention on them then desired, but they can’t exactly stop either. For such a small town there sure are a lot of members of authority; every corner they turn seems to reveal another one.

It soon becomes apparent that they will not be able to reach the port without getting caught, and so, without warning, he grabs Silver’s arm and leads him in the opposite direction.

“What are you-?”

James just tightens his grip and quickens his step. Thankfully the next couple of streets are free of any pursuers, so he lets them slow down to a quick walk, though he keeps on holding Silver’s arm.

“We have to get back to port,” Silver protests.

“They have all the roads back there blocked off. We’ll never make it.”

“So what are we going to do now?”

“We’ll have to go inland,” James says.

“What about Max and the others? How will they-”

“They won’t,” James says.

“We can’t just-”

“In a couple of days the last of the schedules I laid out for them will expire. They won’t have a way to avoid surrounding traffic so they will be forced to withdraw. There is no way we will be able to get back to them within the next couple of days so for now they will have to leave.”

“And you’re fine with this?”

James breathes out heavily through his nose. “Well there’s not really anything I can do about it.”

That shuts Silver up and James is thankful for it. James is stretched thin and the constant questioning was tearing at James’ resolve. He doesn’t know how much more he can take — he had just gotten Miranda back and now he is parted from her again, Thomas is still missing, and Gates, someone who James had viewed as a good friend had turned his back on him. He is adrift once again, like he was on the island, with only Silver for comfort.

Silver, who is once again by his side.

…

They hide in a horse stall until sundown then sneak out of the town in the dark of night. They stay in the road for now for it is too dangerous to go off it without any light, but they keep their eyes and ears open.

They walk, beside each other without a word, just their quick breaths any indication that they are together. It is a long night to say the least.

By the crack of dawn they are a good 15 miles outside of the small sea town, but at this point they are running ragged, having had all of there senses on aware for so long. James knows they need a break, so he steers them off the road, hoping to find some sort of place to rest. Luckily about half a mile away from the road stands an abandoned shack. It’s in bad shape, with the walls and floor showing signs of water damage due to leaks, and there is a slight smell of rot in the air, but it will do for now. At least at this time it is dry, so still silent, they both lay down under the roof, curling up against each other for warmth.

Before they know it, they both fall asleep, comforted by each other’s presence.

…

“What are we going to do now?” Silver asks.

“We’ll make our way to London and work on getting those schedules,” James says.

“And Miranda?”

“What about her?”

“How will you get back to her?”

James wishes Silver would let it go. He doesn’t know, that would be the truthful answer, yet he can’t bring himself to admit it. He was stupid to go see Gates, he can see it now, but then, that’s hindsight. Always mocking you like the annoyance it is. He had just gotten her back, just held her in his arms, and now he is back to square one once again. Perhaps this is the world telling him that he shouldn’t be with them.

“She’ll be safe with Max and Eleanor,” James finally says.

“But you’re not,” Silver presses.

“Don’t you know when to keep quiet?” James snaps.

Silver rolls his eyes. “What’s the point of you running yourself to the ground if it will just end up with you killed?”

“You promised me you will help me find Thomas, are you already backing out of that promise?”

“No, but what’s the point of you getting Thomas back if you’re dead and Miranda miles away from you. You won’t be happy unless all three of you are together so you better start thinking of a way to get back to her as well,” Silver says.

James has to admit, he is a bit speechless. Though he is loath to admit it, Silver is right… though that doesn’t bring James any comfort. He still doesn’t know how to get either of them back, and going to London seems like the only viable plan at the moment.

“I don’t know what to do,” James admits in a low voice, and with that admission he breaks. The stress, the pain, and the horrors that he has had to face in these past months hitting him with their full force. He gasps, chocking on the air around him, and his body starts shuddering.

He tries gulping for air, but nothing seems to be coming in, it is like he has forgotten how to breath. Tears spring up in his eyes, he can no longer see properly, but perhaps that is a blessing. For the world is cruel with only horrors to show.

Arms wrap around him and he feels himself be pulled against a solid body, a hand rubbing smooth circles into his back. He feels protected and safe within those arms, and so he lets go — lets out the sobs that he has held inside of him for so long, lets out the tears and the pain that has mounted up so high within him that it makes it hard for him to breath. He lets it all out within the arms of a man who cares for him, even though James doesn’t deserve his care.

…

A couple of weeks later they are in London; James is surrounded once more by the smoggy air and the loud bustle of the city. They have managed to procure clothes that lets them blend into the background, but still they are careful. At least at this point, both of their facial hair has grown out, so the pictures that are currently posted everywhere don’t really resemble them, but that is no guarantee of safety. If someone from the navy happens to spot them, they will most likely be recognized and hauled in.

“We can sneak into the shipping log office after sundown. They usually close at five, though some people stick around till around seven. After nine it should be empty, with a security guard coming around every hour or so, but he is easy to hide from, just have to crouch behind a desk or something,” Silver says. They are sitting at a bar, sharing a meal, looking just like any other citizen. Silver had been studying the shipping log office for the past couple of days while James had been snooping around the parliament buildings. So far, James had learned nothing, but at least Silver has managed to ground up a plan. Better than nothing.

Something has changed between them. James doesn’t know what, or how it started, but there is a sense of companionship between them that James has come to depend on. If he were to lose Silver he doesn’t know how he would cope. He doesn’t think about it too much, too afraid of what the answers might be.

“What will you do when we find them?” James asks Silver. He hasn’t thought to ask Silver that yet, though he is curious to hear the answer.

Silver, to James surprise, seems to withdraw. “Go where the wind takes me I guess.”

James is taken aback. “What do you mean? You are coming with us to the Maroon Camp, right?”

Silver doesn’t meet his eye. “I don’t know if that is the right path for me.”

“What do you mean that’s not the right path for you? What other path is there?” panic is staring to creep into James’ chest.

“I just…”

“You two are hard men to find.”

They both look up with a start. James heart beating widely in his chest. After all they’ve been through, they can’t be caught _now_.

Jack Rackham sits down beside them, ale in his hands. James lets out a silent sigh and glance over at Silver, whose expression is also one of relief, though James thinks that’s more to do with the aborted conversation than anything else. James will have to continue that conversation later.

“What? No hello Jack, nice to see you Jack, thanks for solving all of our problems Jack.”

Both of them give Jack identical looks of unimpressed.

“Hello Jack,” Silver says in a sarcastic tone.

“Why would we thank you for solving our problems? They’ve just doubled now that you’re around,” James chooses to say.

“Haha very funny,” Jack says, “so ungrateful. Do you know how much trouble I’ve gone through for you? Back and forth across an ocean, visiting every damn inn and pub in this god-awful city, having to always backtrack in case I’ve missed you. Good god man, it’s been a trying experience.”

“Well, you’ve found us now,” James mutters, turning back to his food.

“Did you find Max’s ship?” Silver asks, being the diplomatic one.

“Oh, so it’s Max’s ship now is it? This is what happens when you let her out of your sight, she takes control of everything.”

“I don’t see a problem with that,” James says, hiding a smirk behind his mug. Silver also bites his lip to keep from laughing. Jack doesn’t look amused.

“To answer your question,” Jack says, ignoring James, “yes, we did. They are perfectly fine, except for the fact that they are worried sick about you.”

“Miranda too?” James asks.

“Oh, so now you’re interested,” Jack quips. James guesses he deserves that. To be fair, however, the man is super annoying. “But yes, she’s fine.”

“Good,” James says, “tell them that we are going to steal into the ship logs office tonight to look over the logs in the past couple of months.”

“Now why would you do that?” Jack asks.

“To look for Thomas,” James growls, “I’m not stopping my search.”

Jack smirks. “Well you could do that, or I can save you the trouble and tell you that Thomas was put on the Saint Katherine’s. The ship left London’s port five months ago and was heading to Savanna.”

“How on earth do you know that?” James demands, not daring to believe what he just heard.

“Did you already steal into the ship logs office?” Silver asks.

Jack raises an eyebrow. He is obviously enjoying himself, the bastard. “Nope. Just attacked said ship and low and behold, the great Thomas Hamilton was onboard.”

“ _What?!”_ both Silver and James exclaim.

Jack now has a out right shit eating grin on his face. “Yep. Come on, he is also out looking for you, along with the rest of the Ranger Crew. If I can recall correctly, he was taking the west side today. Too bad you decided to have lunch by the fisherman’s galley today.”

James doesn’t even have the space to feel annoyed at Jack, despite his teasing. James hurriedly throws down a couple of coins to pay for the meal and rushes after Jack out of the pub. He doesn’t notice Silver staring off into space for several moments before following after them, his brows drawn together in a frown. He exits the pub with a resigned expression on his face.   

Outside, James’ heart once again starts racing in his chest, though this time it is due to nerves and anxious hope. Jack surely wouldn’t be lying to him, would he? He wouldn’t be that cruel?

He glances over at Silver, who gives him a reassuring smile. It is all the strength that James needs.

They scurry through the streets, trying to go as fast as they can without drawing too much attention to themselves. If they get caught now, James will know for sure that the world is out to get him.

Still it takes about twenty minutes to get to the west end and the time has done nothing to diminish his jitters. In fact, they feel to have gotten worse.

“He should be either at Delila’s Pub or the Horsefoot’s Inn,” Jack says, leading the way.

A couple of blocks later they can see Delila’s Pub, and as they are approaching, James sees the one and only, Thomas Hamilton exit the place. James can hardly believe it.

Before he can even think about how it will look, he races down the block. “Thomas!” he calls out.

Thomas turns around, and when he see’s James, his eyes widen in shock, before he breaks out into a wide grin. He holds out his arms, and James runs into them.

James feels his world righten again. Everything is as it should be. Though they will have to restart their lives again somewhere far and distant. Somewhere not England, James knows that wherever they end up, they’ll be able to survive because they have each other.

He pulls back from his hug with Thomas, reaching out to cradle his face with the palm of his hand, the face he never thought he would see again. Tears blur his eyes and he cannot stop trembling. “I kept my promise,” James whispers, though he doesn’t know if he is telling that to Thomas or himself.

“I know you did and I never doubted you,” Thomas replies, and James loves him all the more for it.

“I’ve missed you,” James says, voice coming out all chocked and guttural.

“And I you,” Thomas whispers, a smile dancing at his lips. James wishes he can lean up and kiss him, but they are out in public and James’ senses have returned to him. Even their hug was probably viewed as improper, yet he can’t bring himself to let go.

“You’ve grown a beard,” Thomas remarks.

James can’t help but laugh. Of all the things to say. Of course he’s grown a beard, he’s been on the road for a couple of weeks without any supplies to take care of it. He had to make do with what he had, hell, he should see Silver…

James whirls around in Thomas’ arms to look for his friend. He had cut him off abruptly when he caught sight of Thomas. Though really, who can blame him?

He expects to see Silver leaning against a crate, snacking on an apple or some other such thing, a knowing smirk on his face.

He’s not.

Panic fills James’ stomach as he recalls the conversation they were having at the pub before they were interrupted, and he frantically searches for dark curly hair. He catches a glimpse of a dark head turning the far corner, vanishing from sight. Before James knows what he’s doing, he is running after the man, ignoring the shouts from Thomas and Jack. All he knows is that he can’t lose Silver, not after everything they’ve been through.

He turns the corner and sees Silver walking ahead at a hurried pace, back straight and hands clenched in fists. “SILVER!” James calls out.

The man keeps walking.

“SILVER!” he calls out again, people are staring to look at him funnily. This isn’t good, he doesn’t know what to do. He tries pick up his pace, but there are too many people around getting in his way. He is losing the man.

“JOHN!”

That brings him to a stumbling halt and James is able to reach him, turning Silver around so James can see him.

Silver’s face is a mess of unreadable emotions that James can visibly see become shut behind a cold expressionless mask. James will worry about that later. For now, he needs answers.

“Where are you going?”

Silver actually looks a bit shocked at that. “I don’t know, wherever the wind takes me I guess.”

“But… you can’t just leave,” James splutters. He doesn’t know why but the thought of Silver leaving is unbearable.

“And why is that?” Silver demands, a harsh edge entering his tone.

James doesn’t know how to answer that question. “Because… after everything we’ve been through…”

Silver looks at James like he’s an idiot. James certainly feels like one at the moment. “You are back with Thomas now, my job is done.”

“Your job?” James says, “you’re telling me you went with me because you felt a sense of duty?”

“Yes,” Silver says, eyes daring him to challenge him on that, so James will.

“Bullshit.”

Silver rolls his eyes. “Think of it as you will-”

“No. We almost died. Multiple times. You had no way of knowing if we would have survived-”

“Well, you certainly wouldn’t have if you had been on your own.”

“True, but a lot of what we encountered and therefore survived was done through pure dumb luck. You had no way of knowing what would happen.”

Silver clenches his jaw and looks away, crossing his arms to create a barrier between himself and the world. “What does it matter? In the end, we survived so that’s that.”

Why was this shithead being so stubborn?

“Why are you leaving me?” James blurts out. As he says that he realizes that his words are getting frighteningly close to the crux of the matter.

Silver’s eyes widen. “Leaving you? I’m sorry, did you not get the memo where you are back together with Miranda and Thomas?”

“Well yes, but-”

“But what? My job is done, let me leave in peace!”

James can’t let that happen. “But I need you!”

Silver, who was turning away, freezes, looking back with frightened eyes that quickly turn to steel. “You did,” he says slowly, as if forming his thoughts in a calculated manner, “but now you are back with your lovers. You don’t need me anymore.”

“But I do,” James says weakly. He sounds pitiful.

Silver looks down at his feet, mouth turned down in a grimace. “Why?”

James freezes, he doesn’t know what to say. Knows that the next words that come out of his mouth will be of utmost importance, but for the life of him, he cannot come up with the right thing to say. The silence stretches between them, becoming palatable. James wants to scream in frustration, but that won’t help the matter.

Silver nods his head, forcing out a huff of laughter, though it is far from a happy sound. “Goodbye James.”

He turns and walks away.

James knows he’ll never see him again. Will never bicker or fight with the man, will never hear him or see him smile again. James knows he will always wonder what happened to the amazing strong, stubborn man who has wormed his way into James’ heart. The man who stayed with James through hell and back. The man who kept James from losing it, and when he fell apart, was there to put him back together. If Silver leaves now, James knows that he’ll have dreams of curly hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. Knows there will always be something missing in James’ life if he lets Silver walk away. He can’t let that happen.

“Because I love you.”

Silver stops, the words hanging in the air. It is clear to James now and he can only hope that Silver can hear his sincerity.

“You love Thomas and Miranda,” Silver says. His voice is off, scratchy, like he is about to cry.

“Yes,” agrees James, “and I also love you.”

“No, you don’t,” Silver says, like he is almost pleading.

“Oh, and you know all my inner most thoughts now?” James asks, letting a teasing edge enter his tone. He carefully walks up to Silver. “There is enough room in my heart for all of you. Please, Silver, I need you.” He then pauses, and things back over the past month and everything Silver’s done. “You can’t tell me you don’t feel the same way.”

He is staring at the back of Silver’s head, hoping against hope that for once the pieces will all fall into place. “Please come with us,” James says, voice barely more than a whisper.

“They won’t mind?” Silver asks. He is talking, of course, about Miranda and Thomas.

“Of course not,” James says, “they’ll grow to love you just as much as I do.”

There is a moments pause in which James waits with bated breath.

“Okay,” Silver says, turning around to look James in the eye, “okay.”

That is all James needs.


	3. Home

A few months later

 

They are nicely settled at the Maroon Camp and James has never been happier. They are away from all the nasty politics and strict customs that London was surrounded with and for the first time James feels like he can just breath. Here they can be who they want, they can be _with_ who they want.

It is weird, being with whomever and James can’t always keep track of who is with whom. James has Thomas and Miranda of course, both of whom have taken to the Maroon Camp like fishes to water. He also has Silver and James has to admit that their relationship is something special. Jack always remarks that the two of them are closer than it is natural for two human beings to be. They both ignore him.

Silver also has Madi, the beautiful daughter of the Maroon leaders. James has to admit, he also has a soft spot in his heart for the lady, and she is the first person he goes to if he is ever in the need to just relax with a cup of tea and a nice book.

Madi also has something going on with Eleanor, and James views that as the best relationship in the whole camp, but he is probably just biased. He prefers Eleanor with Madi over Vane every day of the week, despite having developed a comradery with the man. Vane does have his temper at times which doesn’t always manifest in the tamest of fashions.

They are also not idle. James has fully transitioned into being a pirate, helping with the Maroon Camp cause. Already he has gone on several dozen raids to free slaves from their owners. They are amassing quite a group and now have three camps, looking to add a fourth soon.

It is not always easy, but when James walks into his new home, sees Miranda and Silver making dinner, and Madi, Thomas, and Max discussing a book of the day, and other members from the camp and ranger crew filtering about, James feels happy.

And really, that is all that matters.   

 

The End.


End file.
